harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Albus Dumbledore
* * Aberforth Dumbledore * * |różdżka = * Pierwsza różdżka * Czarna Różdżka |bogin = Martwe ciało ArianyWywiad z J.K. Rowling |patronus = Feniks |praca = * Nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie''Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda'' * Nauczyciel transmutacji w Hogwarcie * Dyrektor Hogwartu | przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Gryffindor * Zakon Feniksa * Wizengamot * Międzynarodowa Konfederacja Czarodziejów * Rodzina Dumbledore | dom = GryffindorWprowadzenia do Gryfonów na Pottermore. |aktor = * Richard Harris * Michael Gambon * Toby Regbo * Wojciech Duryasz * Adam Cywka |pseudonim = Dumby (dla śmierciożerców) }} Profesor Albus Persiwal Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore (Kawaler Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy) (ur. 1881 − zm. czerwiec 1997 r. na Wieży Astronomicznej) — wybitny czarodziej półkrwi, najpierw nauczyciel transmutacji, a później wieloletni dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, zdobywca Orderu Merlina pierwszej klasy za swoje dokonania w świecie czarodziejskim, Najwyższa Szycha Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, Naczelny Mag Wizengamotu. Miał w swoim biurze feniksa, Fawkesa. W 1945 roku zasłynął z pokonania Gellerta Grindelwalda i osadzenia go w Nurmengardzie. Dumbledore założył Zakon Feniksa w czasie pierwszej wojny czarodziejów, który powstał do walki z Lordem Voldemortem. Po zniknięciu Czarnego Pana zakon został zawieszony, a reaktywowany po jego odrodzeniu się. Niszczył horkruksy Voldemorta, był jedynym czarodziejem, którego czarnoksiężnik się bał. Albus Dumbledore posiadał wszystkie Insygnia Śmierci, choć w różnym czasie. Został uwieczniony na kartach z Czekoladowych Żab. Albus jest znany z prac alchemicznych z Nicolasem Flamelem i wynalezienia dwunastu sposobów wykorzystania smoczej krwi. Albus jest zdecydowanie najpotężniejszym, jak i najmądrzejszym czarodziejem jakiego poznajemy w serii. Dumbledore znał się na potężnej magii, był wyjątkowo inteligentny. Pod koniec swojego przepełnionego sukcesami życia, został mentorem Harry'ego Pottera. Wprowadzał go w życie Toma Marvolo Riddle'a, uczył chłopaka wiedzy o wrogu oraz zawsze powtarzał, że Voldemort to wielki czarodziej, ale brakuje mu miłości. Albus Dumbledore popełnił jednak błąd − założył nierozważnie Pierścienia Marvolo Gaunta, jeden z horkruksów, który wypalił mu rękę. Severus Snape powstrzymał śmierć profesora o kilkanaście miesięcy. Snape razem z Dumbledore'em zaplanowali śmierć dyrektora. Na Wieży Astronomicznej 30 czerwca 1997 roku Snape zabił Albusa Dumbledore'a na zakończenie bitwy na Wieży Astronomicznej. Biografia Wczesne życie Albus Perciwal Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore urodził się w rodzinie czarodziejów jako syn Kendry i Perciwala latemW rozdziale 18 siódmego tomu Dumbledore został opisany jako bliski swoich 18. urodzin, kiedy zakończył Hogwart. Wiedząc, że jego rodziny nie wypadały w czasie roku szkolnego (1 września – późny czerwiec), trzeba przyjąć, że Albus urodziny obchodził w wakacje – w lipcu lub sierpniu 1881''Czarodziej Miesiąca'' na oficjalnej stronie Joanne Kathleen Rowling w Mould-on-the-Wold, małej czarodziejskiej wiosce i spędził tam swoje dzieciństwo. Albus był najstarszym z trojga rodzeństwa. Miał młodszego brata, Aberfortha i siostrę, Arianę. Kiedy Albus miał dziesięć lat, Ariana została zaatakowana przez trzech mugoli, którzy zobaczyli, jak nieświadomie uprawia czary. Atak wywołał u niej ogromną traumę. Ariana, bojąc się siebie i swojej mocy, przestała jej używać, przez większość czasu pozostawała nieobecna duchem. Jej moc znajdowała ujście w losowych, niekontrolowanych wybuchach, co czyniło ją niebezpieczną dla siebie i innych, przez co potrzebowała stałej opieki. Perciwal, nie czekając na wymierzenie oprawcom jego córki sprawiedliwości, dokonał na nich samosądu, za co trafił do Azkabanu, gdzie wkrótce zmarł. Incydent został nagłośniony przez prasę. Wizengamot nie znał motywów działania Perciwala, więc oskarżyły go o wielką nienawiść do mugoli. Po uwięzieniu ojca rodzina przeprowadziła się do Doliny Godryka, aby uniknąć ciągłych plotek na swój temat. Dolina Godryka była podobnie jak Mould-on-the-Wold czarodziejską miejscowością. Kendra odrzucała wszystkich sąsiadów z wyjątkiem Bathildy Bagshot, a jej dzieci poinstruowane były, aby nie wspominać publicznie o ich ojcu''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka)'' Lata w Hogwarcie Albus Dumbledore rozpoczął naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie w 1892 i został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Młody Dumbledore, znając motywy i czyny swojego ojca, pomimo wielu pytań i zaczepek, unikał rozmów na jego temat. Szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Elfiasem Doge, również odrzuconym przez grupę kolegów z roku, ponieważ był wtedy chory na smoczą ospę. Stał się jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Niektórzy czarodzieje zakładali, że Albus podobnie jak ojciec nienawidzi mugoli i czyn ten wręcz pochwalali. Dumbledore jednak nie przejawiał nawet najmniejszej niechęci do mugoli, mało tego, w późniejszych latach zagorzale walczył o ich prawa, co spotkało się z dezaprobatą części magicznego społeczeństwa. Z czasem jednak własne umiejętności Albusa przyćmiły złą reputację jego ojca i pod koniec pierwszego roku nauki nikt nie traktował go jak syna wroga mugoli, ale jak najlepszego ucznia w historii szkoły. Albus był pomocnym człowiekiem, do rozwiązywania sporów używał sensownych argumentów''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), roz. II – In memoriam. Korespondował z największymi znakomitościami ówczesnego czarodziejskiego świata takimi jak alchemik Nicolas Flamel, wybitna historyczka Bathilda Bagshot oraz teoretyk magii Adalbert Waffling. Sporo szkolnych wypracowań Albusa trafiło do naukowych pism, takich jak „Transmutacja Współczesna”, „Horyzonty Zaklęć”, czy „Eliksirotwórstwo Praktyczne”. Albus Dumbledore zdobył wszystkie nagrody szkolne, jakie się dało. Wróżono mu karierę Ministra Magii, ale sam Albus nigdy nie interesował się polityką – od zawsze pragnął nauczaćHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), roz. II – In memoriam. Na swoim trzecim roku Dumbledore prawdopodobnie wybrał naukę starożytnych run, natomiast można przypuszczać, że odrzucił wróżbiarstwo. Na czwartym roku Albus przypadkowo podpalił swoją kotarę w Hogwarcie w dormitorium. Mówił jednak, że nie było mu szkoda, bo nigdy jej nie lubiłHarry Potter i Czara Ognia (film). Na swoim piątym roku stał się Prefektem i zdał z najwyższymi wynikami Standardowe Umiejętności Magiczne. Gryzelda Marchbanks, jedna z jego egzaminatorek mimo długiego stażu nigdy nie widziała kogoś kto robiłby z różdżką takie rzeczy jak młody AlbusHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 31 – "Sumy". Na siódmym roku został Prefektem Naczelnym. Dumbledore skończył naukę w Hogwarcie w 1899 roku. Był najwybitniejszym uczniem tej szkoły. Zdobył Nagrodę Barnabusa Finkleya za wybitne osiągnięcia w rzucaniu zaklęć, złoty medal za rewelacyjne wystąpienie podczas Międzynarodowej Konferencji Alchemików w Kairze, był reprezentantem brytyjskiej młodzieży w WizengamocieHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), rozdział 18 – "Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a" . Tragedia Po ukończeniu Hogwartu w czerwcu 1899 roku Albus ze swoim przyjacielem, Elfiasem Doge postanowili jechać w podróż dookoła świata. Jednak przy planowaniu szczegółów wędrówki do Albusa dotarła wieść o tym, że jego matka nie żyje. Zginęła mając 48 lat w wybuchu, który wywołała Ariana przez nieuwagę. Tak więc Albus został na pogrzebie matki, a Elfias musiał wyjechać sam. Często pisał listy do Dumbledore'a. Wrócił akurat na pogrzeb ArianyHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), roz. II – In memoriam . Związek z Grindelwaldem mały|lewo|233px|Albus z Gellertem Po skończeniu szkoły Albus pragnął wyruszyć w podróż po świecie, aby odwiedzić i obserwować czarodziejów z innych krajów. Do zmiany planów zmusiła go wiadomość o śmierci matki. Albus został jedynym żywicielem rodziny i postanowił wrócić do domu, aby zaopiekować się chorą siostrą i tym samym umożliwić swojemu bratu ukończenie szkoły. Wkrótce po śmierci jego matki, do zamieszkiwanej przez Dumbledore'a Doliny Godryka wprowadził się Gellert Grindelwald, który zamieszkał u swojej ciotecznej babki, Bathildy Bagshot. Chłopak odwiedził miejscowość, aby zbadać grób Ignotusa Peverella, jednego z legendarnych pierwszych posiadaczy Insygniów Śmierci. Albus i Gellert, nie tylko jako jedyni młodzi czarodzieje w okolicy, ale również jako dwóch wybitnych ludzi, szybko przypadli sobie do gustu i zaczęli spędzać razem coraz więcej czasu. Razem byli głęboko zafascynowani Insygniami Śmierci, które mieli zamiar odszukać i wykorzystać do podporządkowania mugoli czarodziejom, jak mówił Dumbledore, "dla większego dobra". Albus chciał obalenia Zasad Tajności i ujawnienia się czarodziejów. Razem z Gellertem pragnęli rządzić. Dumbledore jednak był człowiekiem łagodniejszym niż swój przyjaciel, uważał, że nie należy używać więcej siły niż trzeba i chciał sprawować rządy w sposób pokojowy i dobry dla tych, nad którymi panowałHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), rozdział 18 – "Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a" . Wkrótce w domu rodzinnym pojawił się Aberforth, niezadowolony z poczynań brata, zdecydowany rzucić szkołę, żeby móc zająć się siostrą, którą Albus zaniedbywał. Pomiędzy braćmi i obecnym wówczas w domu Dumbledore'ów Grindelwaldem wybuchła kłótnia, której świadkiem była Ariana. Przestraszona dziewczynka straciła panowanie nad swoją mocą. Dokładne okoliczności jej śmierci nie są znane – wiadomo tylko, że wszyscy obecni użyli zaklęć i któreś z nich zabiło dziewczynę. Po tym wydarzeniu drogi Dumbledore'a i Grindelwalda rozeszły się na dobre – Gellert utrzymywał, że tragedia nie była ich winą, natomiast Albus zadręczał się wyrzutami sumienia. Po ich ostatniej kłótni Gellert wyjechał z Doliny Godryka. Ochłodziły się również stosunki dwojga braci – Aberforth zarzucał Albusowi, że ich siostra zginęła z powodu jego zbyt wysokiego mniemania o sobie. Na pogrzebie Ariany brat Albusa złamał mu nos, Dumbledore nawet się nie bronił. ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), rozdział 27 "Brakujące lusterko" Objęcie stanowiska w Hogwarcie mały|300px Albus Dumbledore po tragicznym wypadku, czyli ok. 1900 roku podjął pracę jako nauczyciel transmutacji albo obrony przed czarną magiąZ filmu Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda wiadomo, że Albus uczył obrony przed czarną magią w 1927 roku, a także w czasach nauki Newta. Wiadomo jednak, że w czasach nauki Riddle'a nauczał on transmutacji, przez co nie wiadomo, czy nie nauczał tego przedmiotu również przed nauką Skamandera w Hogwarcie. w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, kiedy dyrektorem placówki był Armando Dippet. Dumbledore'owi wielokrotnie proponowano urząd Ministra Magii, ale on zawsze odmawiał. Albus nauczony wcześniejszymi doświadczeniami wiedział, że pokusa władzy jest dla niego zbyt wielka i nie potrafiłby dobrze pełnić swojego stanowiska, tak więc zaczął nauczać, co zawsze chciał robić i w czym był dobry. Okres nauki Newtona Skamandera W czasach nauki Newta Skamandera w Hogwarcie, jego nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią był Albus Dumbledore. Jedne z zajęć dotyczyło walki z boginem. Okazało się podczas nich, że największym lękiem Newtona jest praca w biurze, co rozbawiło pozostałych uczniów. Sam Albus skomentował to stwierdzeniem, że to rzadko spotykany bogin. Gdy Skamander przy użyciu zaklęcia Riddikulus pozbył się tego, czego się najbardziej bał, do walki ze stworzeniem, stanęła Leta, której boginem okazał się tonący brat. Z powodu faktu, że wizualizacja przedstawiała niemowlę zawinięte w pościel, uczniowie nie zrozumieli, czego dziewczyna się bała. Nie wiadomo także, czy sam Albus zauważył nawiązanie do traumy z przeszłości. W roku 1913 Newt został oskarżony o spowodowanie zagrożenia, w związku z nieudanym eksperymentem z wozakiem. Tak naprawdę odpowiedzialna za to była Leta Lestrange, ale zakochany w niej Newt wziął winę na siebie za co miał zostać wyrzucony z Hogwartu. W jego obronie stanął jednak Albus Dumbledore, przez co wydalenie nie zostało wyegzekwowane. Wizyta u Toma Riddle'a mały|lewo|260px|Wizyta Dumbledore'a u Toma Riddle'a Pewnego letniego dnia 1938 roku Albus Dumbledore odwiedził Sierociniec Wool's, w którym wychowywał się Tom Marvolo Riddle. Na początku porozmawiał z przełożoną ośrodka, panią Cole o odmiennym zachowaniu Riddle'a. Dumbledore przyniósł młodemu czarodziejowi list z propozycją nauki w szkole dla czarodziejów. Chłopak z początku nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Sądził, że Dumbledore to lekarz psychiatra, którego przysłały władze sierocińca, aby przenieść go do innego miejsca. Kazał zademonstrować magię. Dumbledore przystał na propozycję i podpalił szafę. Chłopak przeraził się, ponieważ myślał, że zaraz spłonie cały jego majątek. Dumbledore tylko spokojnie zakończył czar. Profesor jednak zwrócił uwagę na kradzione przedmioty, które znajdowały się w szafie – należące do innych dzieci z sierocińca. Kazał on zwrócić rzeczy ich właścicielom oraz przestrzegł, że w Hogwarcie kradzież i łamanie prawa są surowo karane''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), roz. 13 "Samotny i skryty Tom Riddle" . Tom Riddle w Hogwarcie i otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic Tom Riddle od roku szkolnego 1938/1939 uczył się w Hogwarcie. Wszyscy nauczyciele oczarowali się charyzmą i talentem chłopaka. Już przy pierwszym spotkaniu Albus Dumbledore zwrócił uwagę na okrucieństwo, tajemniczość i chęć dominacji chłopca i postanowił dokładniej przyglądać się poczynaniom chłopca, kiedy reszta profesorów była nim oczarowana. Dumbledore nie pozwolił się tak łatwo omamić, zwłaszcza że młody Tom miał cechy czy ambicje bardzo podobne do nastoletniego Gellerta Grindelwalda, który właśnie w tym czasie zaczął siać swój terror w Europie. mały|300px|Dumbledore w 1943 roku. W 1943 roku kilkoro uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia w tajemniczy sposób zostało spetryfikowanych przez Bazyliszka, potwora z legendarnej Komnaty Tajemnic. Punktem kulminacyjnym strachu, jaki padł na szkołę była śmierć Marty. Wydawało się, że szkoła na pewno zostanie zamknięta, ponieważ czarodzieje nie potrafili powstrzymać ataków. Za wszystkimi atakami stał Tom Marvolo Riddle, jednak zauroczeni nim nauczyciele stawiali go ostatniego w gronie podejrzanych. Jedynym czarodziejem, który domyślał się prawdy był Dumbledore. Kiedy ogłoszono, że szkoła zostanie zamknięta, jeśli ataki nie ustaną i sprawca nie zostanie złapany Riddle przeraził się, ponieważ jego jedynym, prawdziwym i ukochanym domem był Hogwart. Zrzucił on winę na Rubeusa Hagrida, ucznia Gryffindoru, który hodował wówczas w szkole akromantulę Aragoga. Świat czarodziejski uwierzył, że to właśnie Hagrid jest sprawcą, a Aragog jest bestią z rzekomej Komnaty Tajemnic. Albus Dumbledore wiedział, że to wcale nie Rubeus jest winowajcą, lecz nie mógł znaleźć twardych dowodów na Riddle'a, które potwierdzałyby jego wersje zdarzeń. Hagrid został wyrzucony ze szkoły. Jedyne co Dumbledore mógł wyprosić u ówczesnego dyrektora, Dippeta to to, żeby Rubeus mógł zamieszkać w Hogwarcie i pełnić rolę gajowegoHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka)'' . Ostateczny pojedynek z Grindelwaldem Z czasem armia Gellerta Grindelwalda rosła w siłę. Około roku 1940 zamieszanie, śmiertelne ofiary i tajemnicze zniknięcia stały już na porządku dziennym. Mimo to Albus aż do 1945 roku wahał się czy wystąpić przeciw swojemu dawnemu przyjacielowi. Dumbledore nie bał się magicznych umiejętności Gellerta, ponieważ, jak sam twierdził, były bardzo zbliżone, a pewnie nawet gorsze od jego własnych. Albus bał się, że Gellert powie mu, że to właśnie Dumbledore zabił swoją siostrę. Ludzie jednak umierali, a dalsze chronienie się w zamku zaczynało być haniebne. Albus wyszedł na przeciw swojemu dawnemu przyjacielowi, pokonał go i zdobył Czarną Różdżkę kończąc globalną wojnę czarodziejów. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), rozdział 35 – "King's Cross" Pojedynek nie był dokładnie opisany, jednak można przypuszczać, że był to pokaz najpotężniejszej magii jaką znał świat w tamtym okresie. Dwóch największych czarodziejów stoczyło walkę, która przeszła do legendy jako jeden z najświetniejszych pojedynków w historii czarodziejstwa. Grindelwald nie zginął, jak wielu mogło się spodziewać, tylko zamknięty w swoim własnym więzieniu, które zbudował dla swoich wrogów – Nurmengardzie. Siedział tam zamknięty aż do 1998 roku. Albus Dumbledore tymczasem był podziwiany przez cały świat. Ówczesny Minister Magii, Leonard Spencer−Moon wręczył mu Order Merlina pierwszej klasy. Pottermore Objęcie posady dyrektora i wizyta Riddle'a Albus Dumbledore został dyrektorem Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, po tym jak Armando Dippet przeszedł na emeryturę. Stało się to około 1956 roku. Minerwa McGonagall w 1995 roku mówi, że pracuje w Hogwarcie jako profesor transmutacji od grudnia 1956 roku. Przed nią przedmiotu tego nauczał Dumbledore. Riddle przybył powtórnie do Hogwartu 10 lat po zabójstwie Chefsiby Smith, które dokonał ok. 2 lat po zakończeniu edukacji w Hogwarcie, czyli ok. 1956/7 roku, czyli zgadzało by się to z tym, że McGonagall objęła stanowisko bezpośrednio po Albusie, ponieważ w książce jest opisane, że Dumbledore przyjmował Riddle'a krótko po objęciu stanowiska dyrektora. Dumbledore otrzymywał propozycje pracy w Ministerstwie Magii, jednak zawsze odmawiał stwierdzając, że władza to dla niego zbyt wielka pokusa i oddając się nauczaniu i szkole. W przyszłości mówiono o nim jako o dyrektorze, który jak mało który dał Hogwartowi bardzo wiele. Wkrótce po wybraniu na dyrektora Albusa Dumbledore'a Tom Marvolo Riddle powrócił do Hogwartu z prośbą o powrót do szkoły jako profesor obrony przed czarną magią. Riddle chciał objąć to stanowisko od razu po skończeniu nauki, ale Dippet stwierdził, że chłopak jest na to za młody. Riddle liczył pewnie, że po upływie ponad dziesięciu lat zdobędzie urząd, jednak rozczarował się – nowy dyrektor – Dumbledore odmówił. Profesor wiedział o nielegalnych czynnościach, jakimi zajmował się Voldemort po ukończeniu szkoły. Voldemort twierdził, że osiągnął naprawdę wiele i dużo rzeczy mógłby pokazać uczniom, a Hogwart jest najlepszym miejscem do kontynuowania badań. Dumbledore jednak zapytał się, czy znajomi Voldemorta tacy jak Mulciber, Avery czy Dołohow poradzą sobie bez niego. Tom stwierdził, że tak. Dyrektor jednak nie dał tej posady Riddle'owi. Powiedział, że wie dokładnie, że Voldemort wcale nie chce tej posady, tylko ma na celu powrót do Hogwartu – tylko w jakim celu. Tom Riddle zdenerwował się i wyszedł z gabinetu. Na zakończenie Dumbledore powiedział, że szkoda, że minęły już czasy, kiedy mógł sprowokować skruchę u Toma za swoje zbrodnie podpaloną szafą. Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), rozdział 20 "Prośba Lorda Voldemorta Era Huncwotów W latach 70. do Hogwartu uczęszczał Remus Lupin, który został w dzieciństwie pogryziony przez wilkołaka, Fenrira Greybacka. Rodzice Remusa obawiali się, że ich syn nie będzie mógł uczyć się w Hogwarcie z powodu swoich comiesięcznych przemian, jednak Albus Dumbledore stwierdził, że dopóki są zapewnione warunki bezpieczeństwa, nauka jest możliwa. Dyrektor stworzył specjalne miejsce odosobnienia Remusa w czasie jego przemian – Wrzeszczącą Chatę, które strażnikiem była Wierzba Bijąca, a także przez wszystkie lata strzegł w tajemnicy przypadłość Lupina. Remus był za to bardzo wdzięczny dyrektorowi przez całe swoje późniejsze życie. Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) W tym samym okresie Albus dostawał listy od Petunii Dursley, w których dziewczyna zazdrosna o swoją siostrę prosiła o przyjęcie jej także do Hogwartu. Dumbledore grzecznie napisał jej, że to niemożliwe. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) roz. 33 – "Opowieść Księcia" Pierwsza wojna czarodziejów (1970–1981) mały|292px|Albus Dumbledore na fotografii przedstawiającej oryginalny skład Zakonu Feniksa. Po tym jak Lord Voldemort wywołał Pierwszą Wojnę Czarodziejów, Albus Dumbledore założył organizację oporu, którą nazwał Zakon Feniksa na cześć swojego ptaka, Fawkesa. Stowarzyszenie skupiało czarodziejów, którzy gotowi byli zaryzykować życie dla obrony świata czarodziejskiego i mugolskiego przed Voldemortem i jego poplecznikami. Dumbledore był przywódcą organizacji i w znacznym stopniu przyczynił się do walki z siłami zła. Pierwszymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa byli: Albus Dumbledore, Minerwa McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Syriusz Black, James Potter, Lily Potter, Alastor Moody, Frank i Alicja Longbottom, Aberforth Dumbledore, Arabella Figg, Sturgis Podmore, Emmelina Vance, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Edgar Bones, Marlena McKinnon, Gideon Prewett, Fabian Prewett, Benio Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn, Elfias Doge, Dorcas Meadowes i Mundungus Fletcher. W późniejszym okresie w czasie wojny Albus spotkał się z Sybillą Trelawney, która chciała nauczać wróżbiarstwa w Hogwarcie. Albus nigdy nie lubił tego przedmiotu i uważał go za niepotrzebny młodym czarodziejom i czarownicom. Dumbledore jednak dał szansę pani Trelawney, ponieważ była praprawnuczką sławnej jasnosnowidzki Kasandry Trelawney. Dumbledore spotkał się z Sybillą w pubie swojego brata, Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem. Po jakimś czasie Albus zorientował się, że Sybilla nie jest prawdziwym jasnowidzem i chciał wyjść. Wtedy jednak Trelawney wpadła w dziwny trans i wygłosiła przepowiednię o chłopcu, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana, który narodzi się pod koniec lipca z rodziców, którzy trzykrotnie oparli się Lordowi Voldemortowi. Sybilla po wygłoszeniu przepowiedni, wypadła z transu i nie wiedziała co się stało, Dumbledore tymczasem był zdumiony informacją jaką przed chwilą uzyskał – bezsprzecznie prawdziwą przepowiednią. Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) Większość owej przepowiedni podsłuchał Severus Snape, jeden ze śmierciożerców. Został jednak złapany na gorącym uczynku przez Aberfortha Dumbledore'a i wyrzucony z gospody. Snape przekazał informację swojemu panu, Voldemortowi. Dumbledore tymczasem, zatrudnił Sybillę Trelawney w Hogwarcie, aby uchronić ją przed śmierciożercami. Lord Voldemort od razu skojarzył chłopca z przepowiedni z Harrym Potterem i zaczął dokładać wszelkich starań aby zgładzić chłopca. Severus Snape zrozumiał, że Lily Potter, jego przyjaciółka z czasów dzieciństwa i kobieta, którą przez całe życie kochał znalazła się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Snape udał się do Dumbledore'a z prośbą o pomoc. Dyrektor wysłuchał próśb zrozpaczonego śmierciożercy i zatroszczył się o bezpieczeństwo Potterów, polecając im użycie zaklęcia Fideliusa. Dumbledore nie wiedział jednak, że Strażnikiem Tajemnicy mianowano Petera Pettigrewa, a nie jak początkowo myślano Syriusza Blacka. Snape w tym czasie stał się podwójnym agentem działającym dla Zakonu Feniksa. Troska Dumbledore'a jednak nie pomogła w zapewnieniu Harry'emu bezpieczeństwa. 31 października 1981 doszło do tragedii, w której zginęli Lily i James Potterowie, a Harry broniony siłą matczynej miłości odbił zaklęcie Avada Kedavra, które trafiło w Lorda Voldemorta. mały|Dumbledore i McGonagall zostawiają małego Harry'ego u Dursleyów|250px|lewo Wielu myślało, że Voldemort zniknął na zawsze, jednak Dumbledore wiedział, że wróg kiedyś do nich powróci. Razem z Minerwą McGonagall i Rubeusem Hagridem dostarczył Harry'ego na próg domostwa państwa Dursleyów, czyli Petunii i jej męża Vernona. Dumbledore napisał specjalny list do Petunii, w którym prawdopodobnie odwoływał się do lat, w których dziewczyna tak gorąco pragnęła chodzić do Hogwartu. Dursleyowie zgodzili się, żeby Harry zamieszkał u nich, ale przez cały okres dzieciństwa traktowali go okropnie, w przeciwieństwie do swojego syna, Dudleya, którego aż nadto rozpuścili. Dumbledore już wtedy prawdopodobnie wiedział o tym, że tajemnicza Blizna Harry'ego Pottera to znak, że w chłopcu jest cząstka Lorda Voldemorta. Z góry zakładał, że przez wszystkie lata przygotuje Harry'ego na śmierć i wierzył, że chłopak postanowi się poświęcić dla dobra, jeżeli nie będzie innego wyjścia, ponieważ dopóki żyje Harry, żyje też Voldemort. mały|Dumbledore podczas przesłuchań Śmierciożerców w Wizengamocie Dumbledore zatrudnił Severusa Snape'a na stanowisko profesora eliksirów po tym jak na emeryturę przeszedł Horacy Slughorn. Dumbledore stanął murem za Snape'em wywalczając dla niego zwolnienie z Azkabanu. Udowodnił, że Snape był podwójnym agentem i wykazywał skruchę za służbę dla Czarnego Pana. Albus Dumbledore brał udział w wielu przesłuchaniach śmierciożerców w 1981 roku, ponieważ pełnił wysoką funkcję w Wizengamocie. Był obecny podczas skazania Lestrange'ów oraz Bartemiusza Croucha Jr, a także wtedy, kiedy Igor Karkarow w zamian za własne uwolnienie wsypywał innych Śmierciożerców. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) Krótko przed śmiercią Jamesa Pottera, Albus pożyczył od niego jego pelerynę-niewidkę. Dumbledore utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że przedmiot ten należy do legendarnych Insygniów Śmierci. Chociaż Dumbledore porzucił już dawno ambicję zjednoczenia wszystkich Insygniów i stania się panem śmierci, nie mógł się oprzeć pokusy zbadania peleryny. Po śmierci Potterów, Dumbledore wszedł w posiadanie dwóch Insygniów Śmierci, do kolekcji brakowało mu już tylko Kamienia Wskrzeszenia. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), roz. 35 – "King's Cross" 1991/1992 mały|250px|Albus na uczcie powitalnej. W 1991 roku Lord Voldemort miał plan odzyskania swojego ciała za pomocą Kamienia Filozoficznego, który skryty był dotąd w krypcie 713 w Banku Gringotta. Dumbledore i jego przyjaciel, Nicolas Flamel, twórca Kamienia zdecydowali, że przedmiot będzie bezpieczniejszy w Hogwarcie, dlatego 31 lipca Rubeus Hagrid z polecenia Dumbledore'a zabrał Kamień do szkoły. Tego samego dnia odbyło się włamanie do Banku, właśnie do krypty, w której jeszcze do niedawna był kamień, lecz w porę został stamtąd zabrany. W Hogwarcie specjalnie dla ochrony kamienia odłączono od użytku korytarz na trzecim piętrze. Właśnie tam przechowywano artefakt strzeżony przez trójgłowego psa, Puszka, co oczywiście utrzymywane było w tajemnicy. Oprócz Puszka ochroną kamienia były też różne przeszkody, które przygotowali pozostali profesorowie: Sprout, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape i Quirell. Dumbledore zaczarował Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, tak aby ten kto w nie spojrzy i uważa, że chce mieć Kamień nie dla własnej korzyści, lecz aby uchronić przedmiot przed kimś, kto go pożąda do niecnych celów, dostał Kamień. Dumbledore już od początku roku podejrzewał, że Kwiryniusz Quirrell, nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią może mieć coś wspólnego z odrodzeniem Voldemorta, dlatego kazał Snape'owi mieć jego na oku. mały|lewo Przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego Albus wysłał do Harry'ego Hagrida, aby ten wziął chłopca od mugoli Dursleyów, którzy za wszelką cenę chcieli "uchronić" Harry'ego przed nauką w Hogwarcie. Rubeus jednak poradził sobie z sytuacją i 1 września 1991 roku Harry zaczął naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Dumbledore w 1991 roku miał opinię genialnego czarodzieja, który ma jednak lekkiego "świra". Albus uczestniczył oczywiście w ceremonii rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego i widział jak Harry trafia do Gryffindoru. Następnie Albus z rozpromienioną miną powitał wszystkim uczniów w nowym roku szkolnym i wykrzyczał kilka brzydkich określeń drugiego człowieka przy ogólnym śmiechu. Następnie zaczęła się uczta. Po skończonym bankiecie Albus przestrzegł uczniów przed wchodzeniem do Zakazanego Lasu i powiedział, że wyjątkowo nie można uczęszczał także na korytarz na trzecim piętrze, jeśli nie chce się umrzeć w strasznych mękach. Na koniec wyczarował szarfę, która rozwinęła się w słowa hymnu Hogwartu. Powiedział, że każdy może wybrać sobie dowolną melodię i poczekał cierpliwie, aż Fred i George skończą swoją powolną melodię marszu żałobnego, cały czas dyrygując im różdżką. Następnie, zadowolony z efektu i chwaląc walory muzyki, poprosił wszystkich o udanie się do łóżek. Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) roz. 7 – "Tiara Przydziału" Niedługo po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego, Minerwa McGonagall namówiła Dumbledore'a, aby nagiął przepisy i pozwolił Harry'emu mimo zbyt młodemu wieku posiadać miotłę. Harry dostał wkrótce Nimbusa 2000, możliwe, że ufundowaną prywatnie przez Albusa. Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) roz. 9 – "Pojedynek o północy" 31 października odbył się w Hogwarcie bankiet z okazji Nocy Duchów. W jej trakcie, wbiegł profesor Quirell i z wielkim patosem zawołał, że w lochach jest troll. Cała szkoła wpadła w panikę, więc Dumbledore wystrzelił ze swojej różdżki kilka purpurowych rakiet, aby uciszyć salę i kazał prefektom zebrać uczniów swojego domu i zaprowadzić ich do dormitorium. Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) roz. 10 – "Noc Duchów" Podczas uczty z okazji Bożego Narodzenia Albus Dumbledore zamienił wysoką, spiczastą tiarę na ukwiecony beret i śmiał się z dowcipu Flitwicka. Wcześnie, zostawił Harry'emu jako prezent świąteczny pelerynę-niewidkę, którą wcześniej pożyczył od jego ojca. Dyrektor stwierdził, że przedmiot ten powinien wrócić do prawowitego właściciela. Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) roz. 12 – "Zwieciadło Ain Eingarp" mały|250px Pewnego razu Harry znalazł Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp i od tej pory przychodził co noc w swojej pelerynie-niewidce, aby oglądać w nim swoją rodzinę. Sytuację tą śledził Dumbledore. Pewnego razu Albus ujawnił się. Powiedział on chłopakowi, że nie potrzebuje peleryny, aby być niewidzialnym. Przede wszystkim jednak Dumbledore uświadomił Harry'emu, że zwierciadło pokazuje tylko najgłębsze, najskrytsze marzenia i ludzie, którzy zbyt często w nie patrzą tracą kontrolę nad rzeczywistością, zagłębiając się w marzeniach. Albus powiedział, że tylko najszczęśliwszy człowiek na świecie potrafiłby użyć zwierciadła jak zwykłego lustra. Dumbledore poinformował Harry'ego, że przedmiot zostanie przeniesiony i poprosił, że Harry nigdy już go nie szukał. Chłopak spytał się następnie Dumbledore'a co profesor widzi w zwierciadle. Albus powiedział, że siebie trzymającego parę wełnianych skarpet, narzekając przy okazji, że na święta nie dostał ani jednej pary, tylko same książki. Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) roz. 12 – "Zwieciadło Ain Eingarp" Wiadomo jednak, że Dumbledore nie był szczery – widział w zwierciadle – podobnie jak Harry – swoją rodzinę. Wywiad z Rowling Albus osobiście zjawił się na meczu quidditcha Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff, prawdopodobnie po to, aby zapewnić dodatkową ochronę Harry'emu. Na poprzednim meczu chłopak prawie zleciał z miotły, która czarowana była przez Quirella. Snape jako sędzia miał być blisko wydarzeń i w razie czego szybko zareagować, gdyby sytuacja się powtórzyła. Gryfoni wygrali, Harry złapał znicza po zaledwie pięciu minutach. Po meczu Albus złożył Harry'ego gratulacje mówiąc, że cieszy się, że chłopak nie szukał tego zwierciadła. Koniec roku Pod koniec roku szkolnego Dumbledore wyjechał z Hogwartu, po tym jak dostał pilną sprawę z Ministerstwa Magii. Harry, Ron i Hermiona przekonani, że Snape chce wykraść Kamień Filozoficzny usilnie pragnęli spotkać się z dyrektorem, a kiedy okazało się, że wyjechał, postanowili działać na własną rękę. Przyjaciele przeszli wszystkie próby, a Harry pokonał Quirrella, tylko dlatego, że ten, współdzieląc ciało z Lordem Voldemortem nie zniósł dotyku Harry'ego. Kiedy Dumbledore przybył do Ministerstwa Magii zrozumiał, że nie powinien zostawiać Hogwartu i czym prędzej udał się w drogę powrotną. Zastanawiające jest to, czy Dumbledore nie mógł się po prostu teleportować, jednak być może autorka przy tworzeniu pierwszego tomu nie miała w głowie tego, najszybszego środku transportu. . Albus w ostatniej chwili ściągnął Quirrella z Harry'ego, w samą porę, bo chłopak już nie wytrzymywał. Trzy dni później Harry obudził się w skrzydle szpitalnym akurat, kiedy był przy nim Dumbledore. Albus wyjaśnił chłopcu, że Kamień został zniszczony. Powiedział, że Nicolas Flamel wraz ze swoją żoną umrą, jednak będzie to jak położenie się do łóżka po bardzo długim dniu. Równocześnie stwierdził, że Kamień wcale nie był aż tak dobry, ponieważ ludzie mają wrodzony talent do wybierania tego, co dla nich najgorsze. mały|lewo|250px|Albus zajada Fasolki Bertiego Botta. Albus powiedział, że Voldemort nadal gdzieś tam żyje, ale Harry'emu udało się opóźnić odzyskanie przez niego mocy. Dyrektor wypowiedział też słowa, w których jasno wskazał, że potrzeba będzie też kogoś innego do walki z Voldemortem. Może od początku zakładał, że Harry – skoro musi zostać zabity – to nie będzie w stanie pokonać Czarnego Pana. Harry następnie zapytał dyrektora, dlaczego właśnie jego chciał zabić Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore odmówił odpowiedzi, mówiąc, że chłopak nie ma na razie o tym myśleć – kiedyś się o tym dowie – jak wiemy prawdę poznał na piątym roku. Albus odpowiedział jednak na pytanie Harry'ego, dlaczego Quirrell nie mógł go dotknąć. Wyjaśnił chłopcu, że to za sprawą miłości jego matki. Potem opowiedział Harry'emu w dużym skrócie, dlaczego Snape czuje taką wielką niechęć do chłopca i wyjaśnił, dlaczego Kamień znalazł się w ręce Harry'ego w podziemnej komnacie – za sprawą zaawansowanego czaru przedmiot był dostępny bowiem tylko dla tych, którzy chcą Kamienia po to, aby uchronić go przed innymi, którzy chcą go wykorzystać do niegodziwych celów. mały|250px Na uczcie pożegnalnej Albus Dumbledore ogłosił wyniki rywalizacji między domami. Wyglądało na to, że wygrał Slytherin. Dyrektor jednak dodał 50 punktów Ronowi i Hermionie oraz aż 60 Harry'emu za wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia, tak, że Slytherin i Gryffindor zmieniły się w kolejności. Następnie Albus przyznał 10 punktów Neville'mu Longbottonowi za lojalność. W ten sposób Gryffindor zdobył Puchar Domów. Dyrektor klasnął w dłonie, a wystrój sali zmienił się natychmiast z zielonej na czerwoną. Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), roz. 17 – "Człowiek o dwóch twarzach" 1992/1993 Albus Dumbledore zatrudnił Gilderoya Lockharta na nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią w roku szkolnym 1992/1993. Dyrektor nie miał innego wyjścia, ponieważ nie było innych kandydatów. Kiedy Harry Potter i Ron Weasley przylecieli do Hogwartu Fordem Anglią, Dumbledore ostrzegł ich, że następnym razem za takie wykroczenie wyrzuci ich ze szkoły. Dyrektor napisał także do rodzin chłopców. Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), roz. 5 – "Wierzba bijąca" mały|lewo|Od lewej: McGonagall, Sprout, Dumbledore, Snape|300px Tymczasem w Hogwarcie zaczęło dochodzić do dziwnych napaści – petryfikacji czarodziejów pochodzenia mugolskiego. Na początku roku pojawił się napis na ścianie informujący, że Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta. Pierwszą ofiarą była Pani Norris, kotka Argusa Filcha. Dumbledore własnoręcznie przyniósł do skrzydła szpitalnego jednego z spetryfikowanych, mugolaka Colina Creeveya. Po jednym z kolejnych ataków na Justinie Finch-Fletchleyu i Prawie Bezgłowym Nicku, Minerwa McGonagall zaprowadziła Harry'ego do Albusa Dumbledore'a, bo chłopak był pierwszym, który odkrył petryfikację. Chłopak od razu po wejściu do gabinetu założył Tiarę Przydziału, a potem zwrócił uwagę na feniksa Fawkesa. Ptak spłonął, co bardzo przestraszyło chłopaka. mały|Dumbledore pokazuje Harry'emu narodziny z popiołów Fawkesa|250px Albus Dumbledore wszedł właśnie wtedy do gabinetu i powiedział Harry'emu, że ma pecha, że zobaczył feniksa właśnie w Dzień Spalenia, bo to zazwyczaj piękny ptak. Równocześnie razem obserwowali ponowne narodzenie się feniksa. Następnie do gabinetu wkroczył Hagrid i zaczął krzyczeć, że przysięgnie przed całym Ministerstwem, że to nie Harry stoi za sprawą tych wszystkich petryfikacji. Dumbledore uspokoił gajowego, mówiąc, że wie, że to wcale nie jest sprawka Harry'ego. Chciał się tylko zapytać chłopca, czy chce mu o czymś powiedzieć. Harry nie czuł jeszcze wtedy takiej siły oparcia w dyrektorze, jak w następnych latach, nie ufał mu do tego stopnia, żeby zwierzać się mu ze swoich tajemnic, dlatego nie powiedział nic o słyszanych przez siebie głosach. Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), roz. 12 – "Eliksir Wielosokowy mały|lewo|270px|Albus Dumbledore z Korneliuszem Knotem i Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Ataki nie ustawały. Po tym jak Penelopa Clearwater została spetryfikowana, Ministerstwo Magii postanowiło zareagować. Pod koniec roku Albus Dumbledore razem z Korneliuszem Knotem złożyli wizytę w chatce Rubeusa Hagrida. Hagrid, który został oskarżony o otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej, w 1992 roku również był brany pod uwagę w kontekście obecnych wydarzeń. Ministerstwo dla pewności zdecydowało się przetransportować gajowego do Azkabanu i nie pomogły zapewnienia Dumbledore'a, że Hagrid cieszy się jego pełnym zaufaniem. Uznano to za konieczny środek ostrożności, ponieważ jeżeli ataki by nie ustały – szkoła musiałaby zostać zamknięta. Wkrótce do chaty wszedł Lucjusz Malfoy. Powiedział, że dowiedział się w szkole, że dyrektor jest w chacie gajowego. Ogłosił, że Rada Nadzorcza Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie podpisała dokument, który znosił Dumbledore'a z urzędu dyrektora z powodu jego nieskuteczności w walce z napaściami. W szkole zapanował strach. Później się okazało, że rada nadzorcza została zastraszona przez Lucjusza Malfoya, a tak w rzeczywistości zgadzali się z opinią, że Albus Dumbledore pełni swoje stanowisko prawidłowo. Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), roz. 15 – "Aragog" Wkrótce po tych wydarzeniach Ginny Weasley została porwana przez Bazyliszka do Komnaty Tajemnic. Harry Potter wraz z Ronem odkrył drogę do komnaty i uratował dziewczynę zapobiegając powrotowi Voldemorta. Fawkes, ptak Dumbledore'a wydłubał oczy Bazyliszkowi, tak, że stwór nie mógł już zabijać wzrokiem i w swojej orientacji w terenie posługiwał się tylko słuchem. Następnie Harry wyciągnął z Tiary Przydziału Miecz Gryffindora, którym przebił paszczę Bazyliszka i zabił go. Następnie Harry zniszczył Dziennik Toma Riddle'a, nie wiedząc, że był to jeden z horkruksów. Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), roz. 17 – "Dziedzic Slytherina Po tym jak Harry, Ron, Ginny i Lockhart opuścili Komnatę Tajemnic, Albus Dumbledore już był w Hogwarcie. Harry w gabinecie Minerwy McGonagall opowiedział dyrektorowi, profesor McGonagall i państwu Weasley co zdarzyło się w Komnacie. Później Albus po krótce wyjaśnił, że Voldemort nosił wcześniej nazwisko Tom Riddle i okazało się w jaki sposób jego dziennik wpływał na rozum Ginny. Albus następnie przydzielił Ronowi i Harry'emu po 200 punktów dla Gryffindoru oraz nadał obu Specjalną Nagrodę za Zasługi dla Szkoły. Następnie porozmawiał z Harrym na osobności. Podziękował za wsparcie, które Harry jemu udzielił, którego było na tyle duże, że wezwało Fawkesa. Albus rozmawiał z Harrym na temat jego związku z Voldemortem. Dumbledore wyjaśnił Potterowi, że w ataku Czarnego Pana na Dolinę Godryka cząstka czarnoksiężnika utkwiła w Harrym przez co chłopak przejął niektóre z umiejętności Voldemorta takie jak wężoustność. Harry miał wątpliwości czy został przydzielony do właściwego domu, ale Albus wyleczył go z tej niepewności mówiąc, że tylko prawdziwy Gryfon mógłby wyciągnąć Miecz Godryka Gryffindora z Tiary Przydziału. Następnie do gabinetu wszedł Lucjusz Malfoy, który z trudem próbował ukryć złość z tego, że Voldemortowi nie udało się odrodzić, a dziewczyna została w porę uratowana. Dyrektor zasugerował Lucjuszowi, żeby za drugim razem nie rozdawał pochopnie starych rzeczy Lorda Voldemorta, ponieważ jeżeli trafią w ręce np. Artura Weasleya łatwo wyśledzi on źródło. Wieczorem tego samego dnia Albus Dumbledore wyprawił wielką ucztę. Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), roz. 18 – "Nagroda Zgredka" 1993/1994 mały|266px|Albus na uczcie powitalnej. Albus Dumbledore na uczcie powitalnej ostrzegł uczniów przed Dementorami, którzy z powodu ucieczki z Azkabanu Syriusza Blacka od tego roku szkolnego zaczęli strzec Hogwartu. Dyrektor zwracał uwagę, na to, że stworzeń tych nie da oszukać, ani się przed nimi ukryć i ostrzegał przed dawaniem powodów dementorom do zrobienia krzywdy. Sam Albus nie był zachwycony obecnością tych stworzeń w szkole. Możemy się domyślać, że na czarodzieja, który ciągle był dręczony wyrzutami sumienia za śmierć siostry, działały one ze wzmocnioną siłą. Albus Dumbledore przedstawił także dwójkę nowych profesorów – Remusa Lupina, który uczył obrony przed czarną magią i Rubeusa Hagrida. Dotychczasowy gajowy objął stanowisko opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami dzięki wielkiemu zaufaniu jakim darzył go Dumbledore. Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 5 – "Dementor" mały|lewo|250px Wkrótce doszło do włamania na Wieżę Gryffindoru przez Syriusza Blacka. Albus Dumbledore zakomenderował odnalezienie Grubej Damy, która przestraszona wybiegła ze swojego portretu. Następnie Dumbledore brał udział w przeszukiwaniu zamku, a wszystkich uczniów wysłał do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie spędzili noc na wyczarowanych przez dyrektora śpiworach. Dumbledore wrócił do Wielkiej Sali wczesnych porankiem i powiedział Percy'emu, że Black nie został odnaleziony, ale za to odkryto, że Gruba Dama kryła się na mapie Argyllshire. Severus Snape mówił, że to prawie niemożliwe, żeby Syriusz wdarł się do zamku bez pomocy kogoś z wewnątrz, ale dyrektor raczej od razu to wykluczył. Spytany o to czy dementorzy zaoferowali pomoc, Dumbledore powiedział, że owszem, ale dopóki jest dyrektorem w tej szkole, żaden dementor nie przekroczy jej progu. Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 8 – "Ucieczka Grubej Damy" i roz. 9 – "Ponura przegrana" Albus Dumbledore był obecny podczas meczu między Gryffindorem a Hufflepuffem. W pewnym momencie, Harry owładnięty przez dementorów, spadł z miotły. Chłopak zabił by się, gdyby dyrektor w porę nie wbiegł na boisko i nie rzucił zaklęcia, które zwolniło tempo spadania Harry'ego. Albus następnie wyczarował Patronusa, który wypłoszył wszystkich dementorów z Hogwartu i wyczarował niewidzialne nosze, na które położył Harry'ego. Wydarzenie to bardzo zdenerwowało Dumbledore'a, uczniowie nigdy nie widzieli zazwyczaj spokojnego profesor w takiej furii spowodowanej złamaniem zakazu wejścia na teren szkoły przez dementorów. Stworzenia te nie mogły się powstrzymać wyczuwając ze stadiony tyle emocji. Gniew dyrektora jednak spowodował, że do końca roku dementorzy nie ruszali się ze swoim miejsc na wejściach do szkoły. Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 9 – "Ponura przegrana" Albus Dumbledore w następnej części roku złożył zapewnienie do Ministerstwa Magii, że hipogryf Hardodziob nie jest winien wypadku jaki przydarzył się Draconowi Malfoyowi. Mimo tego, zwierzę i tak zostało skazane na śmierć. Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 11 – "Błyskawica" Albus Dumbledore, jak co roku spędzał Boże Narodzenie w Hogwarcie. Dyrektor był w świetnym nastroju. Razem z Severusem Snape'em otworzył cukierek niespodziankę, z którego wyskoczyła zabawna czarodziejska tiara. Następnie do Wielkiej Sali weszła Sybilla Trelawney. Albus ucieszył się na jej widok. Ona wyjaśniła, że ujrzała w swojej kryształowej kuli, że schodzi na dół, więc zeszła. Nauczycielka wahała się czy usiąść, ponieważ odkryła, że przy stole będzie wówczas trzynaście osób, a ta, która pierwsza w stanie, niechybnie zginie. Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 11 – "Błyskawica" Albus wręczał Puchar Quidditcha zwycięskiej drużynie, czyli Gryffindorowi pod koniec corocznych rozgrywek. Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 15 – "Finał quidditcha" mały|250px|Albus Dumbledore z Korneliuszem Knotem Albus Dumbledore towarzyszył Rubeusowi Hagridowi w egzekucji Hardodzioba, aby wesprzeć gajowego w trudnej dla niego chwili. Przy okazji dyrektor porozmawiał z Korneliuszem Knotem. Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 16 – "Przepowiednia profesor Trelawney" Następnie Dumbledore pojawia się w skrzydle szpitalnym, w którym wypoczywali Harry, Ron i Hermiona po zajściu we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Dyrektor rozmawiał z Syriuszem Blackiem i dowiedział się o jego niewinności, dlatego koniecznie chciał go uwolnić, jednak jego zdanie w tej sprawie nie miało zbyt dużej wagi, zwłaszcza, że Black był znany jako okropny przestępca w całym świecie czarodziejskim. mały|Dumbledore z Hermioną|250px|lewo Snape próbował przekonać Dumbledore'a, że ta opowieść to tylko bajka – prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nadal chował urazę do Syriusza z czasów szkolnych. Dumbledore wyprosił na krótko Knota, panią Pomfrey i Snape'a, a następnie zasugerował Hermionie, że powinna użyć zmieniacza czasu. Dodał, że trzy obroty wystarczą. Ostrzegł Harry'ego i Hermionę, żeby pozostali niezauważeni, wtedy mogą uratować dwa niewinne żywoty. Granger była inteligentną dziewczyną i w mig pojęła o co chodzi. Kiedy Dumbledore zamknął drzwi od skrzydła szpitalnego, przystąpiła razem z Harrym do działania. Ron nie mógł brać udziału w akcji, ponieważ miał złamaną nogę''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 21 – "Tajemnica Hermiony". Zanim Dumbledore skończył zamykać drzwi, z drugiej strony przybiegli do niego Harry z Hermioną i oznajmili, że wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem – Syriusz odleciał na Hardodziobie. Snape miał wybuch złości, natomiast Knot był poirytowany, ponieważ wiedział, że Prorok Codzienny ich skrytykujeHarry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 22 – "Znowu sowia poczta". Pod koniec roku Remus Lupin, wydany przez Snape'a musiał odejść z Hogwartu. Dumbledore zrozumiał jego decyzję i przygotował powóz. Albus następnie porozmawiał z Harrym, który był nieszczęśliwy. Dumbledore jednak twierdził, że chłopak ma powody do radości – mimo że Pettigrew uciekł to Harry pomógł w ujawnieniu prawdy. Harry opowiedział dyrektorowi o przepowiedni Sybilli Trelawney, a ten ze spokojem odparł, że to będzie jej druga prawdziwa przepowiednia i może powinien podnieść jej pensje. Albus mówił też, że między Pettigrewem a Harrym wytworzyła się wielka więź i Peter ma do spłacenia wielki dług za to, że Harry uratował mu życie. Dyrektor stwierdził, że Harry może być jeszcze kiedyś szczęśliwy, że to zrobił. Taka chwila nadeszła w 1997 roku w dworze Malfoya. Następnie rozmowa zeszła na tory ojca Harry'ego, Jamesa. Albus akcentował to jak bardzo chłopiec jest do niego podobny, jednak oczy ma po matce. Uświadomił chłopcu, że umarli nadal są w jego sercu, a Patronus Harry'ego to właśnie Rogacz, zwierzę, w które potrafił przemieniać się James. ''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 22 – "Znowu sowia poczta" 1994/1995 mały|344px|Dumbledore i Czara Ognia. W 1994 roku jak zwykle Albus Dumbledore uczestniczył w uczcie powitalnej i przyglądał się Ceremonii Przydziału nowych uczniów. Po skończeniu tej części uroczystości, Dumbledore wstał i powiedział słowem wstępu tylko jedno słowo: "wsuwajcie". Po jakimś czasie, gdy wszyscy byli najedzeni, wszystko zniknęło ze stołów, a Dumbledore znów powstał. Dyrektor zaczął ogłaszać ważne wydarzenie, ale przerwał mu Alastor Moody, nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią, który właśnie dotarł do szkoły i wszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Dyrektor przedstawił przybysza, a potem kontynuował. Na początku powiedział, że lista przedmiotów zakazanych w Hogwarcie wydłużyła się. Potem przeszedł do informacji kluczowej – rozgrywki quidditcha w roku 1994/1995 zostaną zawieszone, ponieważ Hogwart będzie organizował Turniej Trójmagiczny. Dumbledore wyjaśnił co to takiego i powiedział, że wszystko będzie przeprowadzone bezpiecznie, jednak z powodu ryzyka zgłaszać się będzie można tylko osobom, które ukończyły siedemnaście lat. Albus zerkając na Freda i George'a Weasleyów nadmienił także, że nikt nie zdoła oszukać niezależnego sędziego, który wybierze uczestników. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 12 "Turniej Trójmagiczny" W późniejszych czasie Dumbledore powitał Olimpie Maxime, dyrektorkę Beauxbatons razem z jej uczennicami i zaprosił jej delegację do wejścia do zamku, aby wszyscy odpoczęli po długiej podróży. Następnie Albus przyjął także dyrektora Durmstrangu, Igora Karkarowa. Karkarow był ucieszonym spotkaniem i pytał dyrektora jak się ma. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 15 "Beauxbatons i Durmstrang" mały|lewo|302px Albus Dumbledore po przybyciu delegacji z Durmstangu i Beauxbatons wyprawił dla nich wielką ucztę. Po jej skończeniu przypomniał zasady turnieju i przedstawił Bartemiusza Croucha Sr i Ludona Bagmana, którzy byli odpowiedzialni za przygotowanie turnieju. Następnie dyrektor wyciągnął Czarę Ognia, magiczny przedmiot, który miał wybrać reprezentantów poszczególnych szkół. Dumbledore narysował także Linie Wieku, aby nikt kto nie przekroczył jeszcze siedemnastu lat nie mógł zgłosić się do turnieju. Dumbledore przestrzegł, że zgłoszenie się do zawodów nie jest błahostką i trzeba to dobrze przemyśleć, ponieważ po wybraniu owego ucznia na reprezentanta nie będzie już wyboru. Dyrektor powiedział, że kandydaci mają dobę na przemyślenie decyzji i ewentualnego zgłoszenia się do Turnieju. Nazajutrz, Fred i George Weasleyowie ku uciesze otaczających ich uczniów użyli eliksiru postarzającego i weszli do linii wieku. Ta jednak wyrzuciła ich o dziesięć stóp na kamienną posadzkę, a obu bliźniakom wyrosły brody. Dumbledore był rozbawiony całą sytuacją i poradził Weasleyom udanie się do pani Pomfrey, która zajmowała się już dwoma innymi uczniami z brodą. Wieczorem w Halloween odbyła się kolejna uczta, a po niej Czara Ognia wybrała reprezentantów poszczególnych szkół. Dumbledore łapał kartki, które wypadały z Czary i czytał nazwiska uczniów, którzy kierowali się do komnaty przylegającej do Wielkiej Sali. Albus najpierw wywołał Wiktora Kruma, później Fleur Delacour, a potem Cedrika Diggory'ego. Kiedy Dumbledore zaczynał już mowę końcową, Czara Ognia niespodziewanie powtórnie wybuchnęła ogniem i wyrzuciła nazwisko Harry'ego Pottera. Dyrektor był bardzo zdziwiony i długo wpatrywał się w kartkę zanim odczytał jej treść. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 16 "Czara Ognia" mały|310px|Harry Potter, Alastor Moody, Albus Dumbledore i Igor Karkarow w bocznej komnacie. Dumbledore powiedział Harry'emu, żeby ten poszedł wraz z innymi reprezentantami do bocznej sali. Tam stoczyła się o dyskusja o zaistniałej sytuacji. Dumbledore zapytał się Harry'emu czy wrzucił swoje nazwisko do Czary Ognia lub czy poprosił o to starszego kolegę, ale chłopak zgodnie z prawdą zaprzeczył. Nie wierzył w to ani Karkarow, ani Maxime, wyraźnie wzburzeni całym zajściem. Uznali, że to niesprawiedliwe względem ich szkół, żeby Hogwart mógł wystawić dwóch reprezentantów. Maxime sugerowała, że możliwe, że zaszła pomyłka w rzuceniu Linii Wieku. McGonagall jednak uciszyła wszystkich słowami, że jeżeli Dumbledore wierzy Harry'emu to sprawa jest zamknięta. Albusowi nie podobała się ta sytuacja, nie wiedział też jak do niej doszło, ale powiedział, że trzeba ją zaakceptować – Czara wybrała Harry'ego i Cedrika do udziału w konkursie, więc obaj musieli w nim wystartować. Następnie Crouch udzielił informacji dotyczących pierwszego zadania. Na koniec Dumbledore zaproponował wspólne wypicie czegoś mocniejszego Karkarowowi i Maxime, ale oni wraz ze swoimi reprezentantami wyszli z sali. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 17 "Czworo reprezentantów" Albus Dumbledore uczestniczył w sprawdzeniu różdżek, które dokonywał Garrick Ollivander. Od razu po wejściu dyrektora powitała Rita Skeeter i spytała jak się Albusowi podobał jej artykuł o Międzynarodowej Konferencji Czarodziejów. Albus odrzekł jej ironicznie, że był czarująco paskudny, a szczególnie podobał mu się fragment traktujący o nim jako o skretyniałym dinozaurze. Skeeter nie zmieszała się tymi słowami, tylko twierdziła, że było to metafora dotycząca przestarzałych poglądów Dumbledore'a. Albus jednak powiedział tylko, że z chęcią poznałby powody takiego grubiaństwa, lecz nie ma teraz na to czasu. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 18 "Sprawdzanie różdżek" Rita Skeeter wałęsała się później nadal po terenie szkolnym. Hagrid spytał się dziennikarce czy nie dostała ona już zakazu od dyrektora na przebywanie w Hogwarcie. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 21 "Front Wyzwolenia Skrzatów Domowych" Podczas pierwszego zadania Albus Dumbledore był jednym z sędziów. Przydzielił Harry'emu dziewiątkę. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 20 "Pierwsze zadanie" Kiedy Harry, Ron i Hermiona odwiedzili kuchnię dowiedzieli się, że Dumbledore zatrudnił tydzień wcześniej Zgredka i Mrużkę. Zgredek jednak jako wyjątek wśród skrzatów żądał pieniędzy za pracę. Albus zaoferował mu na początku 10 galeonów na tydzień i wszystkie weekendy wolne, ale skrzata przeraziła wizja tak dużych zarobków i tyle wolnego czasu, ponieważ wolał pracować. Zdecydował się na wynagrodzenie galeona za dzień i możliwość wzięcia wolnego w jeden dzień w miesiącu. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 21 "Front Wyzwolenia Skrzatów Domowych" mały|lewo|284px|Severus Snape, Minerwa McGonagall i Albus Dumbledore na Balu Dumbledore uczestniczył w Balu Bożonarodzeniowym i był szczęśliwy podczas trwania tego wydarzenia. W pewnym momencie Igor Karkarow zwrócił uwagę swojemu podopiecznemu, Wiktorowi, aby nie zdradzał zbyt wielu informacji o Durmstrangu Hermionie, ponieważ mogłaby jeszcze odnaleźć kiedyś zamek. Dumbledore spytał się po co te wszystkie tajemnice, ale Igor odparł tylko, że każdy chroni swoje terytoria. Albus stwierdził, że nigdy nie powie, że zna wszystkie sekrety Hogwartu. Opowiedział jak to rano pomylił drogę do łazienki i znalazł się w pokoju o wyjątkowo pięknych proporcjach wypełnionym wspaniałą kolekcją nocników. Dyrektor dorzucił, że musi to kiedyś zbadać, ponieważ kiedy przybył później w miejsce, gdzie był pokój – ten zniknął. Nie wiadomo czy Dumbledore żartował, czy mówił prawdę, jednak zapewne chodziło mu o Pokój Życzeń. Krótko później, dyrektor machnął różdżką, a na scenę wkroczyły Fatalne Jędze, popularny zespół muzyczny. Dumbledore walcował z profesor Maxime, które w ogóle nie dorównywał wzrostem, a później z profesor Pomoną SproutHarry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 23 "Bal". Dumbledore otworzył drzwi od chatki Hagrida, kiedy dobijała się do nich Hermiona wraz z Harrym i Ronem. Trio, podobnie jak Albus odwiedzili gajowego, ponieważ ten nie mógł się pozbierać po artykule jaki napisała o nim Rita Skeeter. Albus próbował przekonać Hagrida podobnie jak Harry, Ron i Hermiona, że nie może przejmować się rzeczami, które napisała o nim Skeeter. Dumbledore powiedział, że dostał nawet listy od czarodziejów, którzy pamiętają Rubeusa z czasów szkolnych, w których grożą mu, że jeśli wyrzuci ze szkoły półolbrzyma będą mieli coś do powiedzenia. Albus wspomniał także czasy, kiedy sam zaczynał – powiedział, że nie minął nawet tydzień, kiedy dostał sowę z informacją, że źle rządzi, ale nie zabarykadował się z tego powodu w swoim gabinecie. Dumbledore przytoczył także przykład swojego brata, Aberfortha, który po głośnej aferze, w której Aberforth został przyłapany na uprawieniu niedozwolonej magii na kozie, wychodził z domu i nie bał się opinii publicznej. Albus wyszedł z chaty mówiąc, że nie przyjmuje żadnej rezygnacji i o ósmej trzydzieści czeka na niego na śniadaniu w Wielkiej Sali. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 24 "Rewelacje Rity Skeeter" Przed drugim zadaniem Dumbledore uśpił zakładników w gabinecie McGonagall zapewniając ich wcześniej, że nic im nie grozi i obudzą się dopiero po wynurzeniu z wody''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 27 "Powrót Łapy". Po zakończeniu drugiego zadania, Albus Dumbledore pomógł Harry'emu utrzymać pozycję stojącą, a następnie ukucnął na brzegu jeziora i rozmawiał z Murkus po trytońsku. Dyrektor dowiedział się od niej wszystkiego co działo się na dnie jeziora, a potem przekazał to pozostałym sędziom. ''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 26 "Drugie zadanie" Dumbledore został wezwany przez Harry'ego Pottera. Kiedy chłopak powiedział mu, że pan Crouch jest w Zakazanym Lesie, ten nie zadając pytań poszedł za Harrym. W trakcie drogi Potter wyjaśnił mu, że obłąkany Crouch mamrotał o odzyskaniu sił przez Voldemorta. Kiedy obaj dotarli na miejsce, było już ciemno. Zobaczyli nieprzytomnego Wiktora Kruma, który miał pilnować Croucha. Dumbledore ocucił reprezentanta Durmstragu zaklęciem Enervate, a następnie Wiktor wyjaśnił, że został zaatakowany od tyłu. Wkrótce zjawił się Hagrid i Moody. Dumbledore wysłał gajowego po Karkarowa. Dyrektor orzekł, że trzeba odnaleźć szybko Croucha. Tymczasem wzburzony Karkarow przyszedł na miejsce i zaczął krzyczeń. Mężczyzna uważał, że to spisek, a turniejowy sędzia specjalnie zaatakował jego ucznia. Karkarow rzecz jasna nie wiedział, że tak naprawdę za całym zajściem stał Barty Crouch Junior, który zabił swojego ojca i transmutował go w kość. Karkarow twierdził, że cała sytuacja pachnie mu konszachtami, a nie zacieśnianiem więzów międzynarodowych jak mówił Dumbledore. Dyrektor Durmstrangu splunął Dumbledore'owi pod nogi. Hagrid momentalnie chwycił Karkarowa i uderzył nim o drzewo, każąc przeprosić. Albus jednak kazał gajowemu przestać i odprowadził Harry'ego do Wieży Gryffindoru. Potem pewnie zaczęły się ponowne poszukiwania Croucha, zakończone niepowodzeniem. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 28 "Szaleństwo pana Croucha" mały|278px Krótko po tym wydarzeniu Albus Dumbledore dyskutował o Crouchu z Korneliuszem Knotem w towarzystwie Alastora Moody'ego. Minister Magii sugerował, że sprawcą wydarzenia mogła być Maxime, ale dyrektor powiedział, że nie podejrzewa ani jej ani Hagrida, który także jest półolbrzymem. Zaraz potem Moody powiedział dyrektorowi, że pod drzwiami stoi Harry Potter. Chłopak przyszedł do dyrektora, aby opowiedzieć mu swój dziwny sen, który przyśnił mu się na wróżbiarstwie i mówił o Voldemorcie. Dumbledore powiedział, żeby chłopak zaczekał za nim, a sam na chwilę wyszedł. Harry w gabinecie zauważył przedmiot, którego wcześniej nie widział – Myślodsiewnię. Podszedł do niego, aby go zbadać i w rezultacie przypadkowo wszedł i pooglądał trzy wspomnienia Dumbledore'a dotyczące przesłuchań po Pierwszej Wojnie. Dumbledore w pewnym momencie odciągnął Harry'ego od myślodsiewni. Dyrektor nie był zły na chłopaka, ponieważ rozumiał jego ciekawość. Dyrektor wyjaśnił chłopakowi, że czasami czuje natłok myśli i wrzuca je do myślodsiewni, aby zbadać dokładnie później, w wolnym czasie. Dumbledore pokazał Harry'emu proces działania myślodsiewni i zanurzył tam swoje wspomnienia z rozmów z Harrym, Severusem Snape'em i Bertą Jorkins. Następnie dyrektor wysłuchał Harry'ego, który opowiedział mu o śnie, w którym zobaczył Voldemorta i Glizdogona. Dumbledore wyjawił Harry'emu, że wiedział, że w okresie letnim bolała go blizna, bo był w korespondencji z Syriuszem. Albus powiedział, że umysły Harry'ego i Voldemorta są złączone klątwą, dlatego bardzo możliwe, że to co zobaczył Harry w śnie jest prawdziwe. Dumbledore zwrócił uwagę na to, że podobnie jak podczas pierwszej wojny, również teraz w tajemniczych okolicznościach znikają ludzie i Voldemort może odzyskiwać siłę. Dyrektor przestrzega też chłopaka, żeby nie mówił nikomu co się stało z rodzicami Neville'a, aby pozwolić powiedzieć to samemu Longbottomowi, kiedy będzie na to gotowy. Dyrektor nie zgodził się na wyzwanie czegoś więcej na temat Severusa Snape'a i jego przeszłości Śmierciożercy. Dyrektor powiedział, że to sprawa tylko między nimi dwoma. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 30 "Myślodsiewnia" Przed trzecim zadaniem Albus Dumbledore poprosił Ludo Bagmana, aby wziął reprezentantów już do labiryntu, a pięć minut później pozwolił iść tam wszystkim kibicom. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 31 "Trzecie zadanie" Albus Dumbledore jest pierwszą osobą, która podbiegła do Harry'ego, kiedy ten pojawił się na błoniach Hogwartu z ciałem Cedrika. Dyrektor kucnął przed chłopakiem i był bardzo zdziwiony, kiedy dowiedział się, że Voldemort powrócił. Albus pomógł Harry'emu oderwać się od Diggory'ego i powoli wstać na nogi, a następnie kazał mu się nie ruszać, a sam poszedł porozmawiać z rodzicami Cedrika. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 35 "Veritaserum" mały|248px|Przesłuchanie [[Barty Crouch Jr.|Barty'ego Croucha Jr.|lewo]] Dumbledore razem z McGonagall i Snape'em wyważył drzwi gabinetu Moody'ego i w samą porę rzucił na niego potężne zaklęcie oszałamiające. Okazało się, że po tym jak fałszywy Moody zabrał Harry'ego do siebie, Dumbledore bardzo się zdenerwował. Wiedział, że prawdziwy Szaloonoki nie zrobiłby tego, nie wziąłby chłopaka w takim momencie od dyrektora. Dumbledore polecił Snape'owi iść po eliksir prawdy i przyprowadzić skrzatkę Mrużkę, a McGonagall iść do Hagrida i zaprowadzić wielkiego czarnego psa siedzącego na grządce do jego gabinetu. Następnie Albus otworzył Kufer Alastora Moody'ego, w którym znalazł obezwładnionego aurora, który leżał tam jak się okazuje przez cały czas trwania roku szkolnego. Severus Snape wrócił z Veritaserum, eliksirem prawdy. Okazało się, że Alastor Moody to tak naprawdę był Śmierciożerca, Bartemiusz Crouch Jr, który podszywał się pod aurora za pomocą Eliksiru Wielosokowego, który pił co godzinę ze swojej piersiówki. Dumbledore wybudził fałszywego Moody'ego zaklęciem Rennervate. Pod wpływem Veritaserum Barty wyznał całą prawdę o swojej przeszłości. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 35 "Veritaserum" Albus Dumbledore po całej opowieści Croucha popatrzył na niego z obrzydzeniem i wyczarował liny, które ciasno skrępowały ciało Śmierciożercy. Następnie kazał McGonagall objąć wartę, Snape'a posłał po panią Pomfrey, która powinna zająć się prawdziwym Moodym, a sam odprowadził Harry'ego do swojego gabinetu, gdzie już czekał na chłopaka Syriusz Black. W gabinecie w obecności Syriusza Blacka i Dumbledore'a Harry opowiedział co się dokładnie stało na cmentarzu tamtego dnia ze szczegółami. Albus wyjawił Potterowi co to jest Priori Incantatem oraz, że Voldemort i Harry mają różdżki z tego samego rdzenia – z pióra feniksa Fawkesa. Na koniec Albus odprowadził Harry'ego do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie chłopak w towarzystwie Syriusza spędził noc. Dumbledore powiedział Harry'emu, że wróci do niego po tym jak porozmawia z Korneliuszem Knotem, a bliskim Harry'ego zgromadzonym w skrzydle powiedział, że na razie powinni dać Harry'emu chwilę spokoju. Harry obudził się i usłyszał kłótnie między Knotem, McGonagall a Dumbledore'em. Okazało się, że Minister Magii przysłał do szkoły dementora, który wykonał na Crouchu Pocałunek dementora. W tej sytuacji, Barty nie mógł już złożyć zeznań, co bardzo zdenerwowało Albusa. Minister twierdził, że to żadna strata, w końcu człowiek ten odpowiedzialny był za kilka mordów. Knot nie wierzył w opowieść Harry'ego i dziwił się, że wierzy w to Dumbledore. Korneliusz twierdził, że chłopak jest obłąkany i odrzucał wszelkie środki ostrożności jakie proponował mu dyrektor. Odrzucał nazwiska Śmierciożerców obecnych na cmentarzu, które podał mu Harry. Knot twierdził, że wszyscy obecni chcą zniszczył to, co wypracowali przez ostatnie trzynaście lat. Albus proponował Knotu, aby zwolnił dementorów, przestał otaczać opieką Śmierciożerców takich jak Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe czy Goyle, oraz, żeby posłał poselstwo do olbrzymów, aby w porę przeciągnąć ich na swoją stronę. Knot się nie zgadzał. Dumbledore rzekł, że Ministra zaślepiła miłość do jego stanowiska oraz, że zbyt miłuję ideę czystości krwi. Powiedział, że nie ważne kim się ktoś urodził, ale kim się ktoś stał i że dementor właśnie wykończył ostatniego członka najstarszego czarodziejskiego rodu. Korneliusz wciąż pozostał ślepy, więc Dumbledore powiedział, że nie ma wyboru i ich muszą się rozejść. Natomiast Knot zapowiedział, że ministerstwo przyjrzy się jego poczynaniom. Słowa te zaowocowały reaktywacją Zakonu Feniksa i rozpoczęciem pracy w Hogwarcie przez Dolores Umbridge w następnym roku. Na końcu Dumbledore poprosił Snape'a i Syriusza, aby podali sobie ręce. Ci, z wielkimi oporami, ale posłuchali dyrektora. Dumbledore już wtedy mówił, że musi skontaktować się ze starymi druhami. Natomiast Snape'owi powiedział słowa, z których jasno wynikało, że jest gotowy, to powinien lecieć i szpiegować zamiary Voldemorta przedstawiając się jako Śmierciożerca. Dumbledore wyszedł ze skrzydła, aby spotkać się z państwem Diggory. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), roz. 36 "Drogi się rozchodzą" W ostatni dzień roku szkolnego uczta pożegnalna wyjątkowo miała bardzo smutny charakter, a cała sala pogrążona była w czerni na znak żałoby po śmierci Cedrika Diggory'ego. Dyrektor powiedział, że Cedrik był prawdziwym Puchonem – czarodziejem przyjacielskim jak i lojalnym wobec bliskich. Albus podczas mowy pożegnalnej powiedział uczniom prawdę o powrocie Voldemorta i prawdziwym okolicznościom śmierci Cedrika. Dyrektor stwierdził, że Ministerstwo Magii nie chce rozpowszechniania się tej wiadomości, ale wierzy, że prawda jest lepsza od kłamstwa, a zamazanie jej obraziłoby pamięć po Cedriku. Albus poprosił także uczniów za wzniesienie toastu za Harry'ego Pottera, który w noc zamordowania Diggory'ego wykazał się wielką odwagą. Albus zapewnia, że w świetle powrotu Voldemorta, więzi zawarte podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego mają tym bardziej większe znaczenie i jeżeli ktoś z gości z innych szkół będzie kiedyś potrzebować schronienia w Hogwarcie, ten zostaje zawsze dla nich otwarty. Podczas mówienia tego zdania oczy dyrektora zatrzymały się na dłużej na gościach z Durmstangu. Dyrektor następnie mówił o tym, że Voldemort ma wielki talent do siania niezgody i nadchodzą bardzo trudne czasy, że niczym są różnice w kulturze i języku, jeżeli ludzkie serca są otwarte i nastawione na te same cele. Na zakończenie dyrektor powiedział, żeby wszyscy zapamiętali swojego kolegę Cedrika, ponieważ może nadejść taki czas, kiedy będą musieli wybierać między tym co słuszne, a tym co łatwe. Wakacje 1995 roku mały|335px|Ogłoszenie w gazecie dyskredytujące Albusa Wakacje 1995 roku były czasem, kiedy Ministerstwo Magii zaczęło kampanię mającą na celu zdyskredytowanie Albusa Dumbledore'a i Harry'ego Pottera w oczach czarodziejskiego świata. Ministerstwo uznawało powrót Voldemorta jako coś wymyślonego i nieprawdziwego i próbowało za wszelką cenę przedstawić Dumbledore'a i Pottera jako pomyleńców. Albusowi zostały odebrane wszystkie zaszczytne tytuły – Najwyższy Mag Wizengamotu oraz Najwyższa Szycha Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, a chciano nawet odebrać Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy. Dumbledore mówił jednak, że nie przejmuje się co robi Ministerstwo dopóki jego podobizna jest na kartach z czekoladowych żab''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 5, ''Zakon Feniksa. Dumbledore reaktywował także Zakon Feniksa mniej więcej godzinę po informacji o powrocie Voldemorta. Kwatera główna znajdowała się przy Grimmauld Place 12, a Albus stał się jej Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Organizacja przyjęła garść nowych członków takich jak Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nimfadora Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher czy państwo Weasley. Na polecenie Albusa Zakon zawsze patrolował dom Harry'ego przy Privet Drive 4. Przez całe wakacje Ron i Hermiona nie mogli zdradzić Harry'emu nic na temat Grimmauld Place 12, mimo że przebywali w kwaterze głównej. Dumbledore znał bowiem więź łączącą Harry'ego i Czarnego Pana, a nie chciał, żeby jakieś informacji o Zakonie przeciekły do Voldemorta''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 4, ''Grimmauld Place 12. Dumbledore sądził, że Voldemort chce zorganizować na nowo swoją armię Śmierciożerców i jednych z głównych celów Zakonu było przekonanie ludzi, że Czarny Pan naprawdę wrócił''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 5, ''Zakon Feniksa. 2 sierpnia miał miejsce incydent, w którym Harry użył zaklęcia Patronusa w obecności mugola. Z początku chłopak został wydalony z Hogwartu, jednak Dumbledore wynegocjował odłożenie tej decyzji i pozwolenie na przeprowadzenie przesłuchania dyscyplinarnego''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 2,"Chmara sów" . Dumbledore był świadkiem obrony na przesłuchaniu. Knot przełożył rozprawę godzinę wcześniej mając nadzieję, na to, że Dumbledore nie przyjdzie, a jednak Albus musiał przewidzieć, że Minister będzie kombinował. W końcu Korneliusz bardzo bał się, że Dumbledore czyha na jego stanowisko Ministra. mały|prawo|200px|Przesłuchanie Amelia Bones oraz Dolores Umbridge siedziały wśród pięćdziesięciu członków Wizengamotu. Sędziowie byli ubrani w fioletowe szaty z ozdobną literą '''W' wyhaftowaną na szacie, po lewej stronie. Sędziowie rozmawiali cicho między sobą, do momentu, aż ciężkie drzwi nie zatrzasnęły się za Harrym. Zapadło milczenie, które po chwili przerwał zimny głos mężczyzny z najwyższej ławy. Był zaskoczony spóźnieniem Harry'ego, gdyż twierdził, że rano ministerstwo wysłało mu sowę o zmianie terminu przesłuchania. Kazał mu też zająć miejsce pośrodku sali. Harry usiadł i rozejrzał się po ławach. Madame Bones siedziała na lewo od ministra magii Korneliusza Knota. Zachowywała poważną minę, odpowiednią do pełnionej przez nią funkcji. Na prawo od ministra siedziała Starsza Podsekretarz Ministra Magii, Dolores Umbridge. W pustych ławach siedział Młodszy Asystent Ministra Magii – Percy Weasley, który zaraz po rozpoczęciu przesłuchania, notował i opisywał cały przebieg procesu. mały|220px|lewo|Minister magii Korneliusz Knot Korneliusz Knot rozpoczął przesłuchanie. Przedstawił wysokiej izbie Harry'ego Pottera oraz popełnione przez niego wykroczenie. W skład oskarżycieli wchodzili: minister magii Korneliusz Oswald Knot, kierownik Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów Amelia Suzann Bones oraz starszy podsekretarz ministra Dolores Jane Umbridge. W chwili przedstawiania protokolanta, Percy'ego Weasleya na salę wszedł świadek obrony, Albus Dumbledore. Sędziowie Wizengamotu ponownie zaczęli szeptać. Dokładnie przyglądali się dyrektorowi Hogwartu. Część sędziów, włącznie z ministrem była oburzona pojawieniem się Dumbledore'a. Inni byli wyraźnie przestraszeni. Minister nie ukrywał, że był zaskoczony pojawieniem się Albusa na czas w ministerstwie. Wśród członków Wizengamotu nadal panowało nerwowe ożywienie, które przerwała przemowa Knota. Przedstawił on zarzuty kierowane w stronę Harry'ego oraz potwierdził jego tożsamość. Następnie zaczął zadawać pytania, nie dopuszczając oskarżonego do głosu. W końcu jego pytania przerwała Amelia Bones, pytając czy Harry wyczarował w pełni zdatnego do użytku cielesnego patronusa. Oskarżony potwierdził jej pytanie, a Amelia nie ukrywała swojego zdziwienia. Była pełna podziwu, że piętnastoletni chłopiec potrafi wyczarować cielesnego patronusa. Część sędziów ponownie zaczęła szeptać, a niektórzy potakiwali lub kręcili głowami. mały|220px|prawo|Świadek Arabella Figg Minister przerwał podziw kierowany w stronę Harry'ego, chcąc wrócić do sprawy, lecz oskarżony wytłumaczył, że użył zaklęcia z powodu pojawienia się dementorów. Tym razem cała sala zamilkła. Milczenie przerwała równie co wcześniej zdumiona madame Bones. Zaczęła dopytywać się o szczegóły, lecz Korneliusz nie chcąc, aby Harry został uniewinniony, uznał jego tłumaczenie za wymyśloną wymówkę. Albus Dumbledore wstał, powołując na świadka Arabellę Doren Figg. Knot nie chciał dopuścić kolejnego świadka, lecz Amelia Bones stwierdziła, że jest to zgodne z linią postępowania Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Percy Weasley przyprowadził świadka na środek sali, po czym Dumbledore wyczarował dla niej krzesło. Minister chcąc potwierdzić jej tożsamość, zaczął zadawać jej pytania. Z niedowierzaniem spojrzał po członkach Wizengamotu, pytając, czy charłak może widzieć dementorów. Pani Figg oburzyła się i dokładnie zaczęła opowiadać o zdarzeniach. W chwili mówienia o dementorach, przerwała jej pani Bones, poprawiając szczegół, że dementorzy nie biegają, a szybują nad ziemią. Nastepnie szefowa departamentu zapytała się o wygląd dementorów. Udało jej się szczegółowo opisać dementorów oraz ich zachowanie podczas ataku na chłopców. Pani Bones patrzyła na nią w milczeniu, natomiast Knot poszukiwał czegoś w swoich dokumentach. W końcu podziękował świadkowi i pozwolił mu odejść. Minister nie uważał jej za przekonującego świadka, lecz Bones broniła ją, twierdząc, że opisała skutek ataku dementora bardzo dokładnie. mały|220px|lewo|Świadek obrony Albus Dumbledore Nastąpiła krótka wymiana zdań między Dumbledore'em a Knotem, na temat niespodziewanego pojawienia się dementorów w Little Whinging. Dyrektor Hogwartu zaczął bronić Harry'ego Pottera, przywołując paragraf siódmy Dekretu o Uzasadnionych Restrykcjach wobec Niepełnoletnich Czarodziejów. Mówił on o tym, że niepełnoletni czarodziej może użyć magii w obecności mugoli, jeżeli jego życie zagrożone jest niebezpieczeństwem. Doszło do kolejnej dyskusji między Korneliuszem a dyrektorem, która dotyczyła wszystkich dotychczasowych wykroczeń Harry'ego Pottera. Dumbledore z klasą potrafił usprawiedliwić każde jego złamanie prawa czarodziejów. Na koniec dodał, że Wizengamot, po jego odejściu zajmuje się błahymi sprawami, którymi nazwał zwykłe nadużycie czarów przez niepełnoletnich czarodziejów. Poinformował również, że czeka na werdykt Wizengamotu w sprawie odbywającego się przesłuchania. Po tych słowach sędziowie Wizengamotu rozpoczęli między sobą cichą dyskusję. Po kilku minutach nastała cisza. mały|270px|prawo|Wizengamot Madame Amelia Bones zapytała grona sędziowskiego, kto jest za oczyszczeniem młodego czarodzieja ze wszystkich zarzutów. Rękę podniosła większość sędziów obecnych na sali. Następnie zapytała o to, kto jest za postawieniem oskarżonemu kary. Rękę natychmiast podniósł Korneliusz Knot, Dolores Jane Umbidge oraz tuzin innych sędziów. Minister rozejrzał się po sali i ze smutkiem oczyścił Harry'ego ze wszystkich zarzutów. Uradowany Albus Dumbledore wstał i szybko udał się do wyjścia, natomiast Harry wciąż siedział na środku sali. Sędziowie Wizengamotu wstali z ław, rozmawiając i zbierając swoje pergaminy. Harry również wstał i spojrzał na panią Bones oraz ministra Knota, chcąc dowiedzieć się, czy wolno mu odejść. Madame Bones była jednak zajęta swoją teczką, a Korneliusz prowadził rozmowy z sędziami. Harry postanowił spokojnym krokiem udać się do wyjścia. Tam czekał na niego Artur WeasleyHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 8, Przesłuchanie. Rok szkolny 1995/1996 mały|298px|Dolores Umbridge przerywa Dumbledore'owi na uczcie powitalnej. Przemową na uczcie powitalnej Albus rozpoczął od przywitania pierwszoklasistów i ostrzeżenia ich przed wchodzeniem do Zakazanego Lasu. Powiedział, że zakazie powinni pamiętać niektórzy ze starzego grona uczniów. Dumbledore musiał zatrudnić tymczasowo Wilhelminę Grubbly-Plank na stanowisko nauczyciela opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, ponieważ sam wysłał Hagrida na misję do olbrzymów. Przedstawił też Dolores Umbridge, nową nauczycielkę obrony nad czarną magią narzuconą przez Ministerstwo Magii, która miała na celu sianie propagandy przeciwko Dumbledore'owi i Harry'emu Potterowi. Dolores przerwała dyrektorowi jego mowę charakterystycznych chrząkaniem, sama wstała i zaczęła wygłaszać własną przemowę co wywołało zbulwersowane spojrzenia reszty grona pedagogicznego, która nie rozumiała dlaczego ktoś przerywa dyrektorowi. Również uczniowie nie rozumieli podobnego zachowania, lecz Albus chcąc nie chcąc musiał to stolerować. Dumbledore dopiero po przemowie Umbridge dokończył przekazywanie informcji o naborach do drużyn quidditcha''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), roz. 11 – "Nowa piosenka Tiary Przydziału". Albus Dumbledore nie kontaktował się z Harrym od rozpoczęcia wakacji. Harry nie wiedział co jest tego powodem, ale podejrzewał, że chodzi może o to, że Albus jest zły, że przez Pottera spotkało go tyle upokorzeń w magicznym świecie. Dumbledore miał styczność z Harrym dopiero w grudniu, kiedy chłopak przestraszony opowiedział o swoim śnie, w którym oczami węża atakował Artura Weasleya. Dumbledore kazał najpierw Everardowi i Dilys Derwent przenieść się na swój drugi obraz w celu uzyskania informacji o Arturze. Zebrał następnie wszystkich Weasleyów i za pomocą wyczarowanego świstoklika przeniósł ich na Grimmauld Place 12Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), roz. 22 – "Szpital Świętego Munga". W czasie pobytu Harry'ego przy Grimmauld Place 12 Dumbledore zobowiązał Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka do przyglądaniu się Harry'emu za pomocą swojego drugiego portretu. Chłopak chciał uciec z domu, kiedy dowiedział się, że jest w pewnym sensie opętany przez Voldemorta, dlatego Dumbledore kazał przekazać Harry'emu przez Fineasa, że chłopak ma zostać w domu. Jedno zdanie bardzo zdenerwowało Pottera, który zaczął się domyślać, że właśnie jego więź z Voldemortem była powodem, dlaczego Albus tak rzadko i chłodno z nim rozmawia w przeciwieństwie do tego co było rok wcześniej. ''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), roz. 23 – "Boże Narodzenie na oddziale zamkniętym" Krótko po napaści na Artura Weasleya Dumbledore nakazał Severusowi Snape'owi udzielać Harry'emu tajnych lekcji oklumencji, która powinna uchronić umysł Harry'ego przed obrazami z życia Voldemorta. Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), roz. 24 – "Oklumencja" Dumbledore widział odwołanie Sybilli Trelawney z stanowiska nauczyciela wróżbiarstwa. Albus powiedział, żeby profesorka wracała do zamku, ponieważ nawet jeśli nie będzie nauczała, to nadal może mieszkać w swojej wieży. Rzecz jasna Dumbledore chciał chronić Sybillę przed Śmierciożercami, którzy z pewnością chcieliby pozyskać od wróżbitki jej przepowiednie na temat Harry'ego i Voldemorta. Umbridge obruszyła się, że nowa nauczycielka tego przedmiotu może potrzebować tych kwater, jednak Dumbledore uprzedził, że znalazł już odpowiedniego kandydata i woli on pomieszczenia na parterze. Dolores chciała protestować, jednak Albus z satysfakcją stwierdził, że Ministerstwo Magii ma prawo powołać nowego nauczyciela tylko wtedy, jeżeli dyrektor nie znajdzie kandydata, a on owego ma. Okazało się, że jest nim centaur Firenzo. Albus musiał podejrzewać co się szykuje i porozmawiać wcześniej z centaurem. Umbridge po ogłoszeniu nowego profesora bardzo się zdziwiła, ale nie mogła nic zrobić. Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), roz. 26 – "Widziane i nieprzewidziane" mały|lewo|Filmowe przedstawienie ucieczki Dumbledore'a. Jakiś czas później poprzez zdradzenie GD przez Mariettę Edgecombe Umbridge wyłapała członków organizacji i przyprowadziła Harry'ego Pottera, przywódcę organizacji do gabinetu dyrektora. W spotkaniu uczestniczył także Korneliusz Knot, Percy Weasley i dwaj aurorzy, Kingsley Shacklebolt i John Dawlish. Marietta została skonfundowana przez Kingsleya, dlatego nic nie powiedziała. Okazało się jednak, że spotkanie organizacyjne GD podsłuchał Willy Widdershins, który zdradził wszystko Ministerstwu, a w zamian nie został postawiony przed Wizengamotem. Dumbledore jednak powiedział, że spotkanie GD było całkowicie legalne, bo odbyło się dzień przed wprowadzeniem Dekretu Edukacyjnego Numer 24. Albus powiedział, że później nie odbywały się już żadne spotkania oprócz ostatniego, w którym GD się wydało. Oczywiście było to kłamstwo, jednak skonfundowana Marietta je potwierdziła. Umbridge zdenerwowała się na Edgecombe i zaczęła nią mocno potrząsać. Dumbledore bardzo się zdenerwował i rzucić jakieś niewerbalne zaklęcia, po którym Umbridge zaprzestała znęcania się nad dziewczyną. Dyrektor tymczasem, pierwszy raz od początku tego spotkania wściekły rzekł, że nie pozwoli na takie traktowanie swoich uczniów. Dolores pokazała następnie listę członków GD, którą znalazła w Pokoju Życzeń. Wszyscy zobaczyli, że organizacja nazwana została Gwardią Dumbledore'a. Albus wtedy zwrócił uwagę, że była to Gwardia Dumbledore'a, a nie Pottera. Dyrektor wziął winę na siebie i przekonał Knota, że to on zaprosił grupę magów, aby budować własną armię i spiskować przeciw Knotowi, a dziś miało odbyć się pierwsze spotkanie. Harry próbował zaprzeczać, ale nie miał siły przebicia. Dumbledore powiedział tylko Ministrowi to co on chciał usłyszeć, a jednocześnie chciał uchronić Pottera przed zwolnieniem ze szkoły, ponieważ wtedy chłopak byłby w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie ze strony czyhających na niego popleczników Voldemorta. Knot stwierdził wtedy, że aresztuje Dumbledore i dyrektor zostanie odtransportowany do Azkabanu w oczekiwaniu na proces. Albus stwierdził, że móglby stamtąd uciec, jednakże jest mnóstwo lepszych rzeczy do roboty. Knot i Umbridge bardzo się zdenerwowali i nie dowierzali, że Dumbledore może wziąć siłą czterech czarodziejów. Wtedy Albus rzucił potężne zaklęcie o srebrnym świetle. Rozległ się huk, a czterech czarodziejów leżało oszołomionych. Dumbledore zapytał się czy wszystko w porządku, a potem stwierdził, że niestety musiał oszołomić także Kingsleya, żeby nie wyglądało to podejrzanie. Kazał też profesor McGonagall podziękować aurorowi za rzucenie zaklęcia zmieniającego pamięć w Mariettę, kiedy nikt nie patrzył, bo bardzo to pomogło. Na koniec Dumbledore odrzekł, że Knot jeszcze pożałuje, że usunęła go ze szkoły i kazał Harry'ego bardzo dokładnie przykładać się do lekcji oklumencji i zamykać swój umysł. Następnie wziął Fawkesa i razem deportowali się w błysku ognia. Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), roz. 27 – "Centaur i donosiciel" Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic Albus Dumbledore pojawił się na końcu bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic. Jego przybycie wywołało spore poruszenie i przestrach wśród obecnych Śmierciożerców – próbowali oni uciekać, ale Albus z łatwością każdego pokonał i związał wszystkich magicznymi linami. Dumbledore był obecny przy śmierci Syriusza. Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), roz. 35 "Za zasłoną" mały|250px|Pojedynek w wersji filmowej Albus Dumbledore wkroczył do Atrium niedługo po tym jak pojawił się w nim Lord Voldemort. Czarny Pan próbował zabić Harry'ego, jednak Albus w porę zaczarował Fontannę Magicznego Braterstwa, aby rzeźby ją zdobiące ruszały się i osłaniały czarodziejów przed morderczymi zaklęciami Voldemorta. Dumbledore rozpoczął pojedynek z Tomem Riddle'em, który był pokazem potężnej magii. Czarny Pan próbował zabić Albusa zaklęciem Avada Kedavra, jednak nie udawało mu się to. W końcu Albus rzucił potężny, biały czar, który prawdopodobnie miał w jakiś sposób zniszczyć dusze Lorda Voldemorta. Czarny Pan obronił się jednak tarczą i zadrwił mówiąc, że Albus jest mimo wszystko poza tą brutalnością zabijania. Dumbledore odrzekł, że są inne metody zniszczenia człowieka, a to, że Riddle nigdy nie zrozumiał, że są rzeczy gorsze od śmierci, to jego największy problem. Następnie Dumbledore machnął różdżką jak biczem i z końca różdżki wyłoniło się ogniste lasso, które owinęło się wokół Voldemorta. Czarny Pan zamienił promień w węża, który go uwolnił, a sam zniknął by pojawić się na cokole fontanny i rzucić kolejne mordercze zaklęcie. Ognisty wąż próbówał zatopić swoje kły w Albusie. Fawkes runął i wchłonął cały czar Avada Kedavra, przez co upadł i spłonął, jednak narodził się na nowo ze swoich popiołów jak zwykle. Dumbledore tymczasem wreszcie poradził sobie z ognistym wężem Voldemorta. Zaklęcie, które odepchnęło węża – chmura ciemnego dymu – pokryła także Czarnego Pana. Voldemort przez chwilę miotał się z masą, która próbowała go dusić, a potem zniknął i pojawił się w Harrym. Chłopak siłą umysłu wypchnął wroga ze swoich myśli. Wtedy nadbiegli pracownicy Ministerstwa z Knotem na czele zawiadomieni wreszcie o rozgrywającej się w Departamencie Tajemnic walce. Korneliusz ze zdumieniem zobaczył Voldemorta, zanim ten zdążył się deportować i wreszcie uwierzył, że wszystko co Dumbledore i Potter mówili przez cały ubiegły rok okazało się prawdą. Albus nakazał Ministrowi Magii zwolnienie Dolores ze szkoły, unieważnienie jej dekretów i przestanie nękania jego nauczyciela opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Dumbledore objął na powrót stanowisko dyrektora. Po bitwie Albus jeszcze przez pół godziny wyjaśniał zaistniałą sytuację Knotowi, a Harry'emu wyczarował świstoklik do jego gabinetu w Hogwarcie. Sam Dumbledore dołączył do Pottera później, po rozmowie z Korneliuszem, która nie mogła należeć do miłych pogawędek''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), roz. 36 "Jedyny, którego zawsze się bał". mały|lewo|300px|Rozmowa o przepowiedni. Kiedy Dumbledore wreszcie deportował się do Hogwartu, powiedział Harry'emu, że jego przyjaciołom nic poważnego się nie stało. Albus stwierdził, że rozumie co chłopak czuje, na co Harry odpowiedział krótkie "Nie wie pan". Dumbledore próbował przekonać Harry'ego, że to jak się czuje świadczy, że nadal pozostał człowiekiem, mówił, że nie Harry nie powinien wstydzić się swoich uczuć. To jednak nie przekonało chłopaka, który z furią zacząć demolować gabinet, jednak Albus go nie powstrzymał, chcąc, żeby Harry wyżył się na tych przedmiotach. Harry krzyczał, że nic już go nie obchodzi, jednak Dumbledore mówił, że wcale nie – Harry'ego to wszystko obchodzi, ponieważ nie ma już nikogo z rodziny obok siebie. Harry próbował wyjść, jednak Albus chłodno zabraniał mu tego, póki chłopak nie dowie się tego, co dyrektor ma mu do przekazania. Dumbledore stwierdził, że śmierć Syriusza to właściwie jego wina. Dumbledore wyrzucał sobie, że sam nie uczył Harry'ego oklumencji. Twierdził, że jego starczym błędem było odizolowanie się od Harry'ego. Albus myślał początkowo, że Voldemort będzie chciał jeszcze bardziej wniknąć w Pottera jeśli się dowie jakie relacje dzielą go z dyrektorem, nie chciał, aby Czarny Pan jeszcze bardziej penetrował umysł chłopaka. Voldemort myślał, że Albus poświęci Harry'ego dla próby jego zabicia i się mylił. Dumbledore miał pewność, że Harry jest wykorzystywany przez Voldemorta po ataku na Artura Weasleya. Zorganizował wtedy lekcje oklumencji, ponieważ bardzo chciał zmusić Harry'ego do obrony swojego umysłu. Czarny Pan usiłować użyć chłopaka do poznania przepowiedni w Departamencie Tajemnic i o mało co cel ten się udał. Albus wyrzucał sobie, że nie uczył Harry'ego osobiście. Dyrektor wyjaśnił chłopakowi, dlaczego Stworek kłamał i jaka była rola skrzata domowego w tej całej sytuacji, a następnie po raz kolejny zapewnił, że ufa Snape'owi. Po wyjaśnieniu sobie sprawy dotyczących typowo ostatnich wydarzeń dyrektor orzekł, że już czas, aby Harry poznał prawdę. Dumbledore stwierdził, że co roku uznawał Harry'ego za młodego i pozwalał mu czuć się szczęśliwym po kolejnych trudnych próbach. Dopiero tego dnia opowiedział chłopakowi o pierwszej przepowiedni Trelawney i zaznajomił Harry'ego z jej treścią za pomocą swojego wspomnienia w myślodsiewni. Wyjaśnił mu, że ta moc, której Czarny Pan nie zna to miłość, lojalność, zdolność do poświęceń. Na koniec Dumbledore wyjaśnił Harry'emu, że nie uczynił go prefektem, aby nie miał chociaż tego na głowie. ''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), roz. 37 "Utracona przepowiednia" Wakacje 1996 Przed rokiem szkolnym Korneliusz Knot pisał dwa razy w tygodniu listy do Albusa Dumbledore'a, ale dyrektor nie odpowiadał − prawdopodobnie nie chciał w żaden sposób współpracować z człowiekiem, który cały miniony rok oczerniał go i trudno się temu dziwić Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), roz. 1 "Ten inny minister" Dumbledore spotkał się z Rufusem Scrimgeourem, nowym Ministrem Magii, od razu po mianowaniu go na to stanowisko. Obaj czarodzieje ustalili restrykcyjne formy bezpieczeństwa w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), roz. 3 "Kto chce, a kto nie chce" , które zapewniały dodatkową ochronę m.in. poprzez aurorów, mających pilnować zamku. mały|300px W czasie wakacji Albus Dumbledore udał się do domu Gauntów. Podejrzewał już wcześniej, że właśnie tam znajduje się jeden z horkruksów Lorda Voldemorta. Albus jak się okazało miał rację. W domu znalazł pierścień Marvolo Gaunta. Albus jednak okrył w nim coś jeszcze wspanialszego − legendarny Kamień Wskrzeszenia w horkruksie. Tak bardzo chciał zobaczyć rodzinę, że zapomniał o swoim własnym bezpieczeństwie i dotknął pierścienia, na którym była klątwa. Ręka Albusa Dumbledore'a została zniszczona, a jedynie dzięki pomocy Severusa Snape'a dyrektor mógł przeżyć jeszcze rok, jednak ciągle słabł. Mimo tego, Dumbledore'owi udało zniszczyć się jednego z siedmiu horkruksów Lorda Voldemorta, a zarazem jedną z jego cząstek duszy. Albus jeszcze przed początkiem roku szkolnego wymusił na Snapie zabicie go w odpowiednim momencie, zaplanował swoją własną śmierć, aby później nie umierać w katuszach. Dodatkowo, uświadomił Severusa, że Harry jest horkruksem i póki on żyje, Voldemort nie zginie. Severus oburzył się – stwierdził, że Dumbledore hodował przez te wszystkie lata Pottera, jednak dyrektor tylko przygotowywał chłopaka na śmierć, aby w odpowiednim momencie nie miał wątpiwości czy warto się poświęcić. mały|lewo|300px W piątek, gdzieś w lipcu Albus Dumbledore samodzielnie zajął się eskortowaniem Harry'ego Pottera do Nory. Przysłał wcześniej chłopakowi list o tym informujący, a Harry był zadowolony z takiego obiegu sprawy. Dumbledore w końcu wieczorem przybył do domu Dursleyów i wszedł do posesji mimo zdziwionemu wyrazowi twarzy wuja Vernona, który nie wiedział o tej wizycie. Cała rodzina była bardzo zaskoczona, ale Albus wszedł do salonu i stwierdził, że zabierze jeszcze chwilkę z cennego czasu Dursleyów. Rodzina nadal nie odzywała się, więc dyrektor sam wyczarował miód pitny od Madame Rosmerty i rozlał zdenerwowanym mugolom w wyczarowanych szklankach. Oczywiście ci nie chcieli pić, ale filiżanki same natrętnie ich do tego zachęcały. Albus Dumbledore zaczął od oznajmienia, że Syriusz Black przepisał Harry'emu dom przy Grimmauld Place 12 i dopiero to zaciekawiło Vernona. Dumbledore stwierdził, że musi mieć pewność, że dom należy do Harry'ego, a nie do najbliższej kuzynki Syriusza − Bellatriks Lestrange, więc przywołał Stworka. Harry rozkazał uciszyć się skrzatowi, on posłuchał i stało się jasne, że Syriusz wiedział co robi przepisując swój majątek Potterowi − tajemnice Zakonu nie przenikną w szeregi Śmierciożerców. Przywołanie skrzata domowego wywołało duże oburzenie u Dursleyów. Jeszcze większe oburzenie wywołało jednak późniejsze stwierdzenie, że państwo Dursleyowie skrzywdzili Dudleya. Dyrektorowi chodziło to, że Harry'ego traktowali zawsze okrutnie, natomiast swojego syna ewidentnie rozpuścili. Dyrektor powiedział, że za pomocą potężnej magii, dopóki Harry może nazywać dom na Privet Drive 4 swoim domem, do czasu ukończenia przez niego siedemnastego roku życia, chroni chłopaka potężna ochrona. Dlatego dyrektor miał prośbę − żeby Dursleyowie przyjęli Harry'ego pod swój dach w następne wakacje. Rzecz jasna Dumbledore wiedział, że nie będzie już wtedy go na świecie, aby mógł samemu tego dopilnować. Następnie Albus wziął chłopaka, który zdążył się akurat spakować i wyszedł, a Dursleyowie nic nie odpowiedzieli''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), roz. 3 "Kto chce, a kto nie chce". mały|300px Albus Dumbledore wyszedł z Harrym z Privet Drive i teleportował się do domu Horacego Slughorna w Budleigh Babberton. Dumbledore wszedł do rozwalonego domu. Slughorn przebrał się za fotel, ale Albus nie dał się nabrać. Dumbledore rozpoczął namowy Slughorna, aby powrócił do pracy w Hogwarcie. Z początku podstarzały czarodziej był bardzo niechętny, ale później porozmawiał na osobności z Harrym i przypomniał sobie o swojej starej pasji − poznawaniu sławnych czarodziejów i ostatecznie zgodził się porzucić emeryturę. Dumbledore na koniec odprowadził Pottera do Nory i zapowiedział prywatne lekcje jakie rozpoczną od wrześniaHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), roz. 4 "Horacy Slughorn (rozdział)". Rok szkolny 1996/1997 1 września odbyła się coroczna uczta powitalna. Albus w swojej mowie przedstawił zmiany w gronie pedagogicznym – ku zdziwieniu całej sali ogłosił, że Snape zajmie stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Dyrektor zwrócił też uwagę, na to, że Voldemort rośnie w siłę i przestrzegł przed niebezpieczeństwami uczniów, a także zaapelował o m.in. nie przebywanie poza dormitorium w godzinach nocnych. Sam Albus brał czynnie udział w obronie zamku – zaczarował między innymi drzwi szkoły potężnymi czarami ochronnymiHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), roz. 8 "Snape triumfuje". mały|lewo|300px Wkrótce po rozpoczęciu roku Dumbledore miał pierwszą prywatną lekcje z Harrym. Dyrektor powiedział na wstępie, że, mimo że jest pewnie mądrzejszy niż większość ludzi jego błędy, które także popełnia mogą być poważniejszej wagi i że chce przekazać chłopakowi wiedzę, która sprawi, że będzie on w stanie przeżyć. Dumbledore powiedział, że zaczynają oni czynić spekulacje, a następnie wszedł razem z Harrym do myślodsiewni. Dumbledore pokazał Harry'emu wspomnienie Boba Ogdena o wizycie w Gauntów. Dyrektor sądził, że dla Harry'ego kluczowe jest poznanie przeszłości swojego wroga, dlatego pokazał mu jak traktowana była Meropa Riddle, matka Toma i w jaki sposób urodził się Lord VoldemortHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), roz. 10 "Ród Gaunta" . Przez następne dni Dumbledore często był nieobecny w Wielkiej Sali, ponieważ badał miejsce, w którym spodziewał się znaleźć kolejnego horkruksa i coraz bardziej cierpiał przez swoją zniszczoną rękę. W międzyczasie Katie Bell dostała naszyjnik z opali, która miała w następstwie oddać dyrektorowi, jednak sama go dotknęła i została porażona klątwą, po której cudem przeżyła. Nieco później, odbyła się druga prywatna lekcja Dumbledore'a z Harrym. Dumbledore przedstawił na niej wspomnienie swojej własnej wizyty u Toma Marvolo Riddle'a w sierocińcu Wool's w Londynie. Albus zwrócił później uwagę Harry'emu, że już wtedy Riddle wykazywał niebezpieczne cechy, które potem zostały spotęgowane: jako chłopak używał magii do kontroli nad innymi ludźmi, do zadawania im bólu, jeśli według niego na to zasłużyli, a także pragnienie sławy i bycia w centrum świata. ''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), roz. 13 "Samotny i skryty Tom Riddle" Albus Dumbledore apelował u samego Ministra Magii w sprawie zatrzymania i osadzenia w Azkabanie Stana Shunpike'a. Według dyrektora był od pod wpływem działania zaklęcia ImperiusHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), roz. 16 "Bardzo mroźne Boże Narodzenie" . mały|300px W następnym spotkaniu, już po świętach Bożego Narodzenia, Dumbledore i Harry początkowo rozmawiali o Rufusie Scrimgeourze. Albus stwierdził, że pokłócił się z Ministrem Magii, kiedy spotkał się z nim kilka godzin po zaprzysiężeniu. Już wtedy Rufus chciał zaaranżować swoje spotkanie z Harrym, aby Potter stał się marionetką, czy też twarzą Ministerstwa Magii. Jednak ani dyrektor, ani tym bardziej sam Harry nie byli tym w żaden sposób zainteresowani. Na tym samym spotkaniu Dumbledore po raz kolejny powiedział Harry'emu, że ufa Snape'owi. Albus pokazał tego wieczoru Harry'emu również inne wspomnienia dotyczące młodości Toma Riddle'a w tym wspomnienia o horkruksie, które pochodzi od Slughorna. Dumbledore jednak stwierdził, że wyraźnie przy tym wspomnieniu właściciel "majstrował". Albus dał wtedy Harry'emu zadanie i stwierdził, że póki tego nie zrobi następnego spotkania nie będzie – kazał Harry'emu wyciągnąć od Horacego prawdziwe wspomnienie''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), roz. 17 "Dziury w pamięci". Przy następnej lekcji Dumbledore'a z Harrym dyrektor musiał wyprosić z gabinetu Sybillę Trelawney, która protestowała przeciwko dzieleniu nauczania swojego przedmiotu z Firenzem. Dyrektor tymczasem był lekko rozczarowany, że Harry'emu nie udało się jeszcze zdobyć wspomnienia. Chłopak obiecał mu jednak, że bardziej się postara i powinien wcześniej wiedzieć, że to zadanie było naprawdę ważne. Dumbledore, uspokojony, przeszedł do omawiania kolejnego fragmentu życia Voldemorta – życia Czarnego Pana po ukończeniu Hogwartu. Harry obejrzał wspomnienie Bujdki i Albusa Dumbledore'a na temat przybycia Lorda Voldemorta do szkoły w celu zdobycia posady nauczyciela. ''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), roz. 20 "Prośba Lorda Voldemorta" mały|lewo|300px Kiedy Harry'emu przy pomocy eliksiru Felix Felicis, udało się zdobyć wspomnienie Slughorna, pobiegł on je obejrzeć z Dumbledore'em. Dyrektor wyjaśnił mu wszystko na temat horkruksów, oprócz tego, że Harry prawdopodobnie jest jednym z nich. Dumbledore mówił o zniszczonym już pierścieniu i dzienniku i ciągle pozostających w obiegu przynajmniej czterech horkruksów idąc tropem, że części duszy jest siedem. Albus stwierdził, że podejrzewa, gdzie znajduje się jeden z horkruksów, a Harry poprosił o pójście z dyrektorem do tego miejsca. Dumbledore powiedział, że chłopak na to zasłużył i tak będzie. Albus przypomniał także chłopakowi, że miłość jest tym co stanowi główną ochronę Harry'ego przed Voldemortem. Dyrektor twierdził, że zdolność do kochania jaką posiada chłopak daje mu siłę i nie spocznie póki nie zabije on Voldemorta, ponieważ nawet jeżeli odpuści sobie przepowiednie, Czarny Pan nadal będzie go ścigał. Jakby nie było, Harry Potter i Lord Voldemort przeznaczeni są do walki między sobą. Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), roz. 23 "Horkruksy" Wyprawa do jaskini mały|270px Niedługo przed końcem roku szkolnego, Dumbledore przekazał informacje Harry'emu przez Jimmy'ego Kiddella. W drodze do gabinetu, Potter spotkał Sybillę Trelawney. Narzekała ona, że dyrektor lekceważy jej karty i przekazała chłopakowi, że to właśnie Severus Snape podsłuchał przepowiednie o Harrym. Potter zbulwersowany wszedł do Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor na początku stwierdził, że wie już gdzie prawdopodobnie znajduje się horkruks, a następnie jeszcze raz zaświadczył, że ufa Snape'owi, gdy Harry zbulwersowany żądał wyjaśnień w sprawie informacji, które niedawno udzieliła mu Trelawney. Harry sugerował, że pod nieobecność dyrektora Snape i Malfoy mogą dokonać czegoś złego, jednak Dumbledore zdecydowanie stwierdził, że należyte środki bezpieczeństwa są zachowane. Dyrektor powiedział, że jeśli Harry chce z nim iść, to ma za pięć minut być w sali wejściowej ze swoją peleryną-niewidką. Chłopak tak zrobił i razem z dyrektorem udali się do Hogsmeade, gdzie teleportowali się łącznie na skałę. Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), roz. 25 "Podsłuchana przepowiednia" mały|lewo|270px Dumbledore powiedział, że w miejscu tym Voldemort bywał w młodości na wycieczce szkolnej. Ze zwinnością dużo młodszego człowieka zsunął się ze skały i klasyczną żabką podpłynął do szczeliny, w której miał znajdować się horkruks – Jaskini Horkruksa. Już na stałym lądzie, dyrektor począł szukać miejsca, w którym mogliby przedostać się dalej. Dyrektor badał ścianę za pomocą jedynie wzroku i dotyku. W końcu stwierdził, że odpowiedź jest prymitywna i potrzeba jedynie trochę krwi. Dyrektor użył swojej, mimo że Harry oferował mu pomoc – Albus stwierdził, że młoda krew Harry'ego jest cenniejsza. Kiedy weszli w głąb jaskini, ujrzeli jezioro i wysepkę na nim. Z początku Albus na próbę użył zaklęcia Accio, ale wywołało to tylko wyskoczenie z wody inferiusa. Dyrektor zaczął badać jaskinię i wkrótce znalazł łódź. Harry miał wątpliwości, czy łódka wytrzyma wagę ich obu, jednak Dumbledore stwierdził, że Voldemort brał raczej pod uwagę moc, a Harry jeszcze jest formalnie niewykształcony i jego potęga przy sile dyrektora będzie niewidoczna. mały|270px Albus stwierdził, że niedocenianie młodości to kolejny błąd Voldemorta. Po dopłynięciu na wysepkę ujrzeli misę, w której znajdował się Eliksir Rozpaczy. Dumbledore nie wiedział z początku, co to za mikstura, jednak zorientował się, że trzeba ją wypić. Harry sądził, że to może skutkować natychmiastową śmiercią, jednak dyrektor stwierdził, że Voldemort nie chciałby śmierci osoby, która zaszła tak daleko – wolałby wyciągnąć z niej informacje o celu wizyty. Dyrektor przed wypiciem napoju pouczył Harry'ego, że cokolwiek będzie się z nim działo ma wlewać w niego kolejne porcje eliksiru – chociażby zwijał się z bólu. Chłopak z początku sam chciał wypić eliksir, jednak Dumbledore się na to nie zgodził. mały|lewo|270px Pierwsze trzy kielichy eliksiru Albus przełknął bez większego problemu, jednak później zaczął odmawiać i krzyczeń o swojej winie. Zapewne eliksir spowodował dręczeniem go sprawą Ariany z młodości, co sprawiało mu ogromne cierpienie. Harry musiał siłą i manipulacją wlewać profesorowi napój do gardła. Po dziesiątym kielichu, dyrektor głośno kazał siebie zabić. Harry podał mu wtedy jedenasty kielich, który spowodował upadek Dumbledore'a. Chłopak przestraszony podbiegł do profesora, który błagał o wodę. Chłopak nie mógł jej wyczarować, ponieważ bardzo szybko wyparowywała, dlatego zaczerpnął jej z jeziora. mały|270px Wtedy pochwyciły go inferiusy i o mało nie zabiły – jednak Dumbledore zebrał się na siłach i wyczarować potężny promień ognia, który inferiusy odciągnął. Albus był jednak bardzo słaby; z trudem chodził podtrzymując się na Harrym. Pogratulował chłopcu dobrej roboty, a następnie wyznał, że nie martwi się przyszłością, bo jest z nim. Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), roz. 26 "Jaskinia" Śmierć mały|300px|Filmowa śmierć Dumbledore'a Udało im się teleportować z powrotem do Hogsmeade. Kiedy Harry prowadził Dumbledore'a w stronę zamku, Madame Rosmerta (która była pod klątwą Imperius) zatrzymała ich i ostrzegła Dumbledore'a, że nad szkołą został wyczarowany Mroczny Znak. Radziła im skorzystać z mioteł. Tak też zrobili i polecieli na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Tuż po wylądowaniu Albus kazał Harry'emu sprowadzić Severusa Snape'a i z nikim po drodze nie rozmawiać. Kiedy Harry nałożył na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i skierował się w stronę drzwi prowadzących na spiralne schody, usłyszeli odłogs idących na wieżę czarodziejów. Gdy drzwi się otworzyły, dyrektor rzucił na Harry'ego niewerbalne zaklęcie unieruchamiające, co sprawiło że młody czarodziej nie mógł nic zrobić. mały|lewo|270px Na wieżę wszedł Draco Malfoy, który widząc jak Dumbledore unosi swą różdżkę, natychmiast go rozbroił. Harry natomiast został przez dyrektora unieruchomiony i musiał się tylko biernie przyglądać wydarzeniom, które się rozegrały tego dnia na tej wieży. Draco Malfoy poinformował Dumbledore'a, że w jego szkole są Śmierciożercy, a teraz musi dokończyć swoje dzieło. Albus od razu powiedział, że Malfoy nie jest mordercą i że jego próby zamachu na życie Dumbledore'a były nieudolne. Dyrektor stwierdził, że Draco boi się go zabić, ponieważ wbrew temu co sądzi, zabijanie wcale nie jest takie proste i kazał mu opowiedzieć w jaki sposób przeszmuglował do Hogwartu swoich przyjaciół. Malfoy opowiedział o Szafce Zniknięć i wykorzystywaniu Madame Rosmerty, a następnie stwierdził, że Albus jest głupi, jeżeli ufa Severusowi Snape'owi. Draco myślał, że Mistrz Eliksirów jest podwójnym agentem, ale działa z korzyścią Voldemorta. Dumbledore jednak ciągle lekceważył perspektywę swojej śmierci, ponieważ widział, że chłopak się boi. Albus widział, że Draco nie odważy się użyć zaklęcia Avada Kedavra. mały|270px Draco zaczął jednak histeryzować, że musi to zrobić, ponieważ w innym razie to Voldemort zabije go i całą jego rodzinę. Malfoy stracił całkowicie pewność siebie z początku rozmowy, a Dumbledore zaoferował mu i rodzinie Malfoyów przejście na dobrą stronę. Powiedział, że jak tylko będzie chciał Zakon Feniksa dołoży wszelkich starań, aby go ukryć. Dyrektor spokojnym głosem rozmawiał z Malfoyem, ujawniając, że wiedział o zadaniu zleconym młodemu chłopakowi przez Czarnego Pana. Podczas gdy Dumbledore przekonywał Dracona o popełnianym błędzie i obiecywał ochronę całej jego rodzinie, na Wieżę Astronomiczną weszli Alecto i Amycus Carrow, Thorfinn Rowle i przybyły z nimi wilkołak – Fenrir Greyback. Dumbledore przywitał się z nimi uprzejmym głosem. Śmierciożercy pogratulowali Malfoyowi rozbrojenia dyrektora, wyrażając jednak wątpliwości, czy da radę go zabić. W zdenerwowaniu Greyback próbował zaatakować Dumbledore'a, ale został oszołomiony przez innego zwolennika Lorda Voldemorta. Alecto nakazała Draconowi wykonać zadanie, ale ten nie był w stanie rzucić zaklęcia. Kilka chwil później przybył Snape. Dowiedział się, że młody Malfoy ma opory przed wykonaniem powierzonego mu zadania, więc stanowczym ruchem odsunął go z drogi. Dumbledore wymówił imię Snape'a błagalnym tonem. Po chwili napięcia Severus rzucił klątwę Avada Kedavra na dyrektora, a ciało Dumbledore'a spadło z wieży''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), roz. 27 "Wieża rozjarzona błyskawicami" . Z momentem śmierci dyrektora, zaklęcie unieruchamiające Harry'ego przestało działać. Snape, zaraz po tym chwycił Malfoya i wyprowadził go za drzwi. Reszta śmierciożerców wyszła za nimi z wieży astronomicznej. Harry ruszył w pościg za Snape'em. Przed drzwiami sparaliżował jednego śmierciożercę. W biegu zastanawiał się, czy na pewno nie był w stanie zrobić niczego, aby uchronić Dubledore'a oraz wierzył, że dyrekor tak naprawdę nie został zabity. Gdy zbiegł ze schodów zobaczył tylko pył i walkę. Na Harry'ego rzucił się Greyback, lecz w ostatniej chwili udało mu się rzucić odpowiednie zaklęcie, które powaliło wilkołaka z nóg. Dalej pomógł Ginny, która o mały włos nie została trafiona zaklęciem torturującym przez Amycusa. Widział nauczycieli, członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a i Zakonu Feniksa walczących ze śmierciożercami. Minerwa, Remus i Ron walczyli z uciekającymi poplecznikami Voldemorta. Potter potknął się o leżącego na ziemi Neville'a. Wstał i udał się w dalszy pościg za Snape'em i Malfoyem, którzy byli już na błoniach. Po drodze rzucał kilka zaklęć na innych śmierciożerców. Dopadło go dopiero rodzeństwo śmierciożerców Carrow. Cudem, celnie rzucił na nich zaklęcie Impedimenta. Próbował walczyć z Severusem, lecz nieskutecznie, gdyż wszystkie jego zaklęcia były sprawnie odtrącane. Używał przeciw Snape'owi zaklęć niewybaczalnych, jak i utworzonych przez samego Księcia Półkrwi. Snape zabronił innym śmierciożercom krzywdzić Pottera, gdyż wiedział, że o jego losie ma zdecydować sam Voldemort. Harry nazywał go tchórzem, co wprawiło Severusa w zdenerwowanie. W końcu przyznał, że to on jest Księciem Półkrwi. Chwilę po tym Hardodziob zaatakował Snape'a, który wraz z Malfoyem i pozostałymi śmierciożercami deportowali się tuż za granicami terenów szkolnych. Początkowo nikt nie wiedział co było przyczyną wywołanego ataku ze strony śmierciożerców. Młodzi uczniowie stali bezradni w większych grupkach, przyglądając się walkom. Większość osób biegało z pokoju do pokoju opowiadając sobie, że do Hogwartu wdarli się śmierciożercy oraz że nad Hogwartem płonie Mroczny Znak, co jest oznaką, że ktoś musiał zostać zamordowany. Frontowe drzwi były otwarte na oścież, a światło z nich padało na trawnik i podjazd. Powoli i niepewnie po kamiennych schodach schodzili czarodzieje w piżamach i szlafrokach, rozglądając się za śmierciożercami i obserwując rezultaty ataku. Harry wpatrywał się w ziemię u stóp najwyższej wieży. W wyobraźni widział już leżącą w trawie ciemną, zbitą masę, choć z takiej odległości jeszcze niczego nie dostrzegał. Uczniowie, nauczyciele i osoby będące w tym czasie w Hogwarcie kierowali się w miejsce, gdzie leżało ciało zmarłego. Hagrid, który początkowo nie wierzył w śmierć Dumbledore'a, był przerażony widokiem biegnących tam ludzi. Milcząc, obrócił się i również poszedł w tę stronę. Harry szedł obok niego, czując piekący ból swojej blizny. Na samym przodzie, gdzie zmierzał Harry z Hagridem oniemiali uczniowie i nauczyciele pozostawili wolne miejsce. Hagrid się rozpłakał, a Harry wiedział że nie ma już żadnej nadziei. Od chwili, gdy został uwolniony od rzuconego przez Albusa zaklęcia domyślał się, że dyrektor skutecznie został zabity, gdyż tylko w przypadku śmierci czarodzieja, rzucone zaklęcie przestaje działać. mały|lewo|276px|Uczniowie i nauczyciele nad ciałem Dumbledore'a Oczy zmarłego były zamknięte, a on sam wyglądał jakby spał. Harry klęknął przed ciałem i usłyszał głosy za swoimi plecami. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo klęczał, lecz spojrzał na ziemię i zauważył tam leżący medalion Slytherina, który był otwarty ze względu na siłę z jaką upadł na błonia. Podniósł medalion i domyślał się że to nie ten sam, który widział w myślodsiewni. Ten był zdecydowanie mniejszy i nie było na nim żadnych szczególnych znaków, a w środku był tylko kawałek pergaminu. Przeczytał ów list, który podpisany był nic nieznaczącymi dla niego inicjałami RAB. Nawet sama treść listu okazała się zawiła i nie prosta do zrozumienia. Wszyscy unieśli różdżki do góry, jako hołd dla największego czarodzieja wszech czasów. Po śmierci Organizacja pogrzebu Najbardziej wstrząśnięty tą sytuacją był profesor Slughorn. Myślał że Snape nigdy nie odważyłby się zrobić czegoś tak okrutnego. Obraz na ścianie, przedstawiający Everarda przemówił i poinformował, że za chwilę do Hogwartu przybędzie minister Rufus Scrimgeour. Zanim jednak minister się zjawił, Minerwa chciała porozmawiać z nauczycielami. Osobiście nie była przekonana, czy w przyszłym roku powinni otwierać szkołę. Twierdziła, że śmierć dyrektora z ręki jednego z nauczycieli to straszna plama w historii Hogwartu. Profesor Sprout była pewna, że Dumbledore chciałby, aby szkoła nadal funkcjonowała. Slughorn uważał, że rodzice nie wypuszczą swoich dzieci z domu, ponieważ będą uważać, że Hogwart nie jest już dla nich bezpiecznym miejscem. Profesor Flitwick oświadczył że muszą to jeszcze skonsultować z radą nadzorczą i postępować zgodnie z przyjętą procedurą, nie mogąc zbyt pochopnie podejmować decyzji. Minerwa zapytała Hagrida, dlaczego nie chce się wypowiedzieć w tej sytuacji. On uważał, że nie jest ważną osobą, aby wypowiadać się w takiej sprawie. McGonagall przyznała rację Filiusowi, że trzeba skonsultować się z radą, która podejmie ostateczną decyzję. Minerwa zmieniła temat i stwierdziła, że uczniów trzeba jak najszybciej odesłać do domu. Expres Hogwart-Londyn mógł się zjawić przy Hogwarcie już kolejnego dnia. Harry przerwał pani profesor, pytając co będzie z pogrzebem Dumbledore'a. Głos jej się załamał, ale wiedziała że wolą Dumbledore'a było spocząć na terenach Hogwartu. Harry zapytał, czy nowa dyrektor spełni jego prośbę. Minerwa chciała, aby ciało Albusa zostało pochowane na terenie szkoły, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że ministerstwo uzna to za stosowne. Wszyscy uważali, że to właśnie tutaj powinien spocząć Albus Dumbledore. Potwierdzili również, że uczniowie mogą zostać w szkole do czasu pogrzebu i pożegnania Dumbledore'a. Minerwa zauważyła, że do Hogwartu zbliża się minister z delegacją. Razem ze Scrimgeourem rozmawiali o śmierci Dumbledore'a oraz organizacji pogrzebu. Uzgodnili, że zostanie pochowany na błoniach Hogwartu oraz zaplanowali, jak będzie przebiegał pogrzeb i wyglądał biały grobowiec. Pogrzeb mały|300px|Pogrzeb Albusa|lewo Dzień po tragicznych wydarzeniach, cały świat czarodziejów wiedział już o śmierci wielkiego czarodzieja. Do Hogsmeade zjeżdżali się czarodzieje z różnych miejsc świata, aby oddać hołd zmarłemu. W związku z tłumami ludzi, były problemy z noclegami w magicznym miasteczku. Dzień po tragicznym wypadku, bliźniaczki Patil, przed śniadaniem zostały zabrane do domu. Zachariasza Smitha osobiście z zamku wyprowadził jego wyniosły ojciec. Seamus Finnigan zdecydowanie postawił się swojej matce, gdy przybyła, by zabrać go do domu. Po krótkiej dyskusji zgodziła się, aby pozostał w szkole do pogrzebu. Matka Seamusa udała się do Hogsmeade, lecz miała trudności ze znalezieniem noclegu, gdyż większość pokoi była już zajęta. Harry, dzień po śmierci Dumbledore'a pokazał Hermionie zwitek pergaminu, który znalazł w medalionie. Choć w tych inicjałach nie rozpoznała żadnego, mniej znanego czarodzieja, o którym mogła kiedyś czytać, to od tego czasu zaglądała do biblioteki znacznie częściej, chociaż nie miała już żadnej pracy domowej do odrobienia. Do Hogwartu przybył jasnoniebieski powóz wielkości domu, ciągnięty przez dwanaście olbrzymich, skrzydlatych koni, który wylądował na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Wywołam on wśród młodszych uczniów prawdziwą sensację. Z powozu wysiadła olbrzymia, ładna, czarnowłosa kobieta o oliwkowej cerze. Zaraz po wyjściu rzuciła się w ramiona Hagrida, była to oczywiście Olimpia Maxime. W Hogwarcie zamieszkała delegacja wysokich urzędników Ministerstwa Magii, w tym sam minister. mały|284px|Powóz Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Ginny cały czas spędzali razem. Na zewnątrz była wówczas cudowna pogoda. Harry wyobrażał sobie, co by się działo, gdyby Dumbledore nie umarł. Mijały godziny za godziną, a Harry wciąż odkładał powiedzenie tego, co w końcu musiał powiedzieć oraz zrobienie tego, co powinien zrobić, ponieważ ciężko było mu zrezygnować z najlepszego źródła pociechy. Dwa razy dziennie odwiedzali skrzydło szpitalne. Neville'a już stamtąd wypuszczono, lecz Bill wciąż pozostawał pod opieką pani Pomfrey. Sam twierdził, że czuje się już zdecydowanie lepiej. Harry nie odczuwał już żadnego podniecenia, ciekawości, przemożnej chęci sięgnięcia do samego dna tajemnicy. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o prawdziwym horkruksie. Wiedział, że może gdzieś są aż cztery horkruksy i każdy z nich trzeba będzie odnaleźć i zniszczyć, zanim pojawi się możliwość uśmiercenia Voldemorta. Zapadło milczenie, każdy pogrążał się we własnych myślach, ale Harry był pewny, że Hermiona i Ron, podobnie jak on, myślą o najbliższym poranku, kiedy ciało Dumbledore'a zostanie złożone na wieczny spoczynek. Harry nigdy nie był na żadnym pogrzebie, dlatego nie wiedział czego ma się spodziewać. W końcu cała trójka zrobiła się zmęczona i udała się do swoich łóżek. Trwał słoneczny letni dzień, nad jeziorem ustawiono w rzędach setki krzeseł, pozostawiając w środku szerokie przejście wiodące do marmurowego postumentu na przodzie. Połowa krzeseł była już zajęta przez różnych ludzi. Większość była zupełnie nieznana, ale byli także tacy, których wszyscy dobrze już znali, w tym członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, rodzina Weasley, uczniowie Beauxbatons, pracownicy Dziurawego Kotła, członkowie zespołu Fatalne Jędze, właściciele sklepów na ulicy Pokątnej, słabo widoczne duchy oraz wielu innych gości. mały|lewo|284px|Goście Harry, Ron, Hermiona oraz Ginny zajęli miejsca z brzegu, tuż przy jeziorze. Ludzie szeptali między sobą, a ptaki pięknie śpiewały. Zbierało się coraz więcej gości. Do pierwszych rzędów zmierzał były minister magii Korneliusz Knot. Tuż za nim podążała redaktorka Proroka Codziennego Rita Skeeter, która zajęta była robieniem notatek do Proroka Codziennego. Za nią podążała dumna Dolores Umbridge, która wyglądała, jakby wcale nie przejmowała się pogrzebem. Na skraju jeziora stały centaury na czele z Firenzem. W pierwszym rzędzie usiedli członkowie grona nauczycielskiego. Scrimgeour z poważną i dostojną miną zajął miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie, tuż obok profesor McGonagall. Na samym końcu, tuż za krzesłami siedział Graup, a obok niego Hagrid. Wnet rozległa się nieziemska muzyka, a wiele osób szukało jej źródła. Był to chór trytonów śpiewający w dziwnym języku, parę cali pod powierzchnią wody. Ich śpiew sprawił, że goście dostali gęsiej skórki i czuli towarzyszącą muzyce smutną atmosferę. Przejściem między rzędami krzeseł kroczył Hagrid. Jego twarz błyszczała od łez, a w jego ramionach, owinięte fioletowym aksamitem iskrzącym się złotymi gwiazdkami spoczywało ciało Dumbledore'a. Większość ludzi płakała i nie do końca wiedziała, co będzie się działo dalej. Hagrid złożył ciało na marmurowy postumencie. Wrócił na swoje miejsce i nagle muzyka umilkła i wszyscy zwrócili swoje głowy na postument z ciałem Dumbledore'a. mały|250px W pierwszym rzędzie podniósł się z miejsca niski mężczyzna w czarnej szacie, z kępką włosów na głowie i stanął przed ciałem Dumbledore'a. Osoby siedzące w dalszych rzędach nie dosłyszały co mówi ten mężczyzna. Mówił coś o szlachetności, intelektualności i wielkości serca Dumbledore'a. Trytony wynurzyły swoje głowy ponad wodę, aby posłuchać ceremoniarza. Również wszyscy goście uważnie przyglądali się mu i słuchali jego przemowy. Po kilkunastu minutach ceremoniarz w czarnej szacie skończył przemawiać i powrócił na swoje miejsce. Czarodzieje spodziewali się żę ktoś inny teraz zabierze głos. Chwilę później rozległy się krzyki przerażenia. Jasne płomienie wybuchły wokół ciała Dumbledore'a i postumentu, na którym było złożone. Podnosiły się coraz wyżej, aż przesłoniły ciało. Biały dym zaczął się wić w powietrzu, tworząc różne kształty. Zaraz potem płomienie zgasły. Zniknął marmurowy postument i spoczywające na nim ciało Dumbledore'a, zamiast nich wznosił się przed wszystkimi biały, marmurowy grobowiec. Okrzyki przerażenia rozległy się znowu, gdy w powietrzu zaświstał deszcz strzał, ale żadna nie dosięgła tłumu. W ten sposób centaury oddały swój hołd zmarłemu. Trytony również opadły powoli w zieloną toń i zniknęły z oczu. Po śmierci, portret Albusa Dumbledore'a – jak każdego wcześniejszego dyrektora zawisł w gabinecie. mały|Voldemort włamuje się do grobu Dumbledore'a Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a ''Zobacz osobny artykuł: Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a Po śmierci Dumbledore'a, Rita Skeeter napisała biografie dyrektora pod tytułem Życie i Kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a. Książka zawierała fakty z czasów młodości Albusa, początku kariery oraz wiele innych informacji oczerniających Dumbledore'a. Znając styl pisma Rity można wnioskować, iż dzieło zawierało wiele fałszywych wiadomości. Autorka wzorowała się w dużej ilości na informacjach, które wydobyła z Bathildy Bagshot – sąsiadki rodziny Dumbledore'ów w Dolinie Godryka. Książka była bardzo rozległa – miała osiemset stron długości i wywołała nie małą sensację w świecie czarodziejów, bezgranicznie pewnych o idealności Albusa. W Proroku Codziennym krótko po śmierci Albusa ukazała się inna – bardzo pochlebna opinia o dyrektorze autorstwa jego długoletniego przyjaciela, Elfiasa Doge'a. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) Testament Albus Dumbledore pozostawił po sobie testament. Trzydzieści dni badało go Ministerstwo Magii, aż wreszcie sam Rufus Scrimgeour zdecydował się przybyć do Nory i testament zrealizować. Albus przepisał w testamencie Harry'emu Potterowi Miecz Gryffindora i złoty znicz, który chłopak złapał w swoim pierwszym meczu quidditcha jako pamiątka po tym zwycięstwie. Później okazało się, że w środku był Kamień Wskrzeszenia, który był włożony w pierścień Kadmusa Peverella, były horkruks Lorda Voldemorta. Miecz Gryffindora natomiast Ministerstwo nie mogło oddać Harry'emu, ponieważ według ich praw, nie można było przepisać osobie prywatnej przedmiotu należącego do szkoły. Albus musiał to wiedzieć, jednak była to też niejaka wskazówka, że miecza tego trio może użyć do niszczenia znalezionych na swej drodze horkruksów. Hermiona Granger w spadku po dyrektorze otrzymała jego własny egzemplarz książki Baśnie Barda Beedle'a. Była tam zapisana legenda o Insygniach Śmierci, które tak bardzo zafascynowały kiedyś Dumbledore'a. Albus prawdopodobnie wiedział, że Harry dowie się o Insygniach i także temat zainteresuje – oddawał mu zresztą właśnie jedno z Insygniów. Ronaldowi Weasleyowi dyrektor przepisał wygaszacz. Przedmiot ten pozornie służył tylko do wychwytywania jasności ze świeczek czy żarówek, jednak w potrzebie pokazywał on drogę osobie, która błądziła. Właściwość ta przydała się Ronowi, kiedy w gniewie opuścił przyjaciół, a następnie chciał koniecznie do nich wrócić. Rudzielec mówił potem, że Dumbledore chyba wiedział, że on ich opuści i dlatego mu to dał. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) Sytuacja na świecie i w Hogwarcie Albus Dumbledore był ostatnim filarem trzymającym brytyjski świat czarodziejski przez Śmierciożercami i ideologią Lorda Voldemorta. Już w sierpniu Ministerstwo Magii padło, a Rufus Scrimgeour zginął. Dyrektorem Hogwartu został Severus Snape, uznawany przez społeczność za poplecznika Czarnego Pana. W Hogwarcie zaczęli uczyć okrutni Carrowowie. Rozpoczął się terror czystej krwi; mugolacy musieli ukrywać się lub uciekać z kraju. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) Wykradzenie Czarnej Różdżki W 1997 roku Voldemort rozkopał grób Dumbledore'a i wyjął z niego Czarną Różdżkę. Nie był jednak jej prawowitym właścicielem, więc różdżka nie chciała go słuchać. Prawowitym właścicielem był Draco Malfoy, który rozbroił dyrektora na Wieży Astronomicznej, ale w swej ignorancji Voldemort sądził, że żeby stać się panem Czarnej Różdżki trzeba od razu zabić. Spotkanie w limbo mały|300px|Harry Potter i Albus Dumbledore w limbo Jak się okazało spotkanie na Wieży Astronomicznej, nie było ostatnim jakie odbyło się między Harrym a Albusem. Severus Snape, umierając, podarował Harry'emu wspomnienie, które chłopak odtworzył w myślodsiewni w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Albus mówi w nim, że chłopak i tak musi umrzeć, bo jest jednym z horkruksów Voldemorta. Informacje ta zupełnie zdołowała Harry'ego, więc zdecydował się poddać i udać się do Zakazanego Lasu. Voldemort wymierzył w niego różdżką i rzucił śmiercionośne zaklęcie. Chłopak jednak zamiast umrzeć, przeniósł się do limbo, a tam spotkał się z Albusem Dumbledore'em. Dyrektor zaczął gratulować Harry'ego odwagi, a następnie zapytał się, gdzie się znajdują. Chłopak odpowiedział, że miejsce to najbardziej przypomina mu King's Cross. Harry zauważył płaczącą, zwinięto istotę, jednak dyrektor powiedział, że nic jej już nie pomoże. Wywiązała się rozmowa, w której Dumbledore gorzko wyznał chłopakowi o swojej żądzy władzy, przyjaźni z Grindelwaldem i wspólnymi planami dojścia na szczyt, śmierci siostry i ostatecznym pojedynku między nim a dawnym przyjacielem. W pewnym momencie dyrektor zapytał się w czym jest tak naprawdę lepszy od Voldemorta, jednak Harry odpowiedział, że różnica jest duża. Istotnie, Albus w porę zauważył jak niebezpieczne są jego ideę i zaprzestał planów podporządkowania mugoli "dla większego dobra", natomiast Czarny Pan swojej ideologii nie porzucił do śmierci. Dumbledore wyznał Harry'emu, że jest on siódmym horkruksem, którego Voldemort nie planował stworzyć, a mało tego nie wiedział o jego istnieniu. Chłopak zastanawiał się w jaki sposób, znowu przeżył zaklęcie Avada Kedavra. Dumbledore odpowiedział, że stało się tak, ponieważ krew Harry'ego płynie w krwi Voldemorta, której użył do odrodzenia się w nowym ciele. Albus stwierdził, że nie widział tego wcześniej, ale z uwagi na tę właśnie krew i pierwotną ochronę matki, a także ten horkruks – to wszystko spowodowało wielkie połączenie duchowe Voldemorta i Harry'ego, dlatego Czarny Pan nie mógł zgładzić Pottera. Harry'ego nadal frapowała sytuacja, w której jego różdżka sama zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia – Dumbledore stwierdził, że to przez owe połączenie, chociaż nie ma całkowitej pewnością, ponieważ Harry i Voldemort doszli do takich rejonów magii, których nikt wcześniej nie dotykał. mały|lewo|250px|Portret Albusa w gabinecie dyrektora.Po tej rozmowie, Albus Dumbledore zapytał się Harry'ego czy chce wrócić czy odjechać "dalej". Harry wybrał dalsze ziemskie życie i pożegnał się z dyrektorem. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), roz. 35 "King's Cross" Rozmowa z portretem Harry wszedł do gabinetu dyrektora po zakończeniu działań wojennych w ramach bitwy o Hogwart. Zapytał się on portretowi dyrektora czy ma słuszność nie szukając już Kamienia Wskrzeszenia, pytając się jednak o możliwość zatrzymania peleryny-niewidki. Chłopak zapytał się też czy niezwykłe możliwości Czarnej Różdżki wygasną, kiedy Harry umrze śmiercią naturalną. Dyrektor pokiwał głową, a Harry był już pewien, że odłoży różdżkę na miejsce – do grobowca Dumbledore'a. Użył jej tylko do naprawienia starej. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), roz. 36 "Luka w planie" W Przeklętym Dziecku Albus Dumbledore w 2020 roku miał bardzo wiele portretów w różnych miejscach w czarodziejskim świecie. Sam mówił, że chcąc nie chcąc wie bardzo wiele, ponieważ jego wspomnienie zawarte w portrecie może podróżować między bardzo wieloma ramami. Harry Potter rozmawiał z Albusem jako portretem o wychowaniu swojego syna, z którym miał pewne problemy. Wielki dyrektor był zdania, że Harry obarczył go sporą odpowiedzialnością nadając mu jego imię. Twierdził jednak, że nie ma na świecie idealnych odpowiedzi w świecie pełnym emocji, a starszy Potter powinien spróbować zrozumieć syna i pokochać go takim jaki jest. Harry złościł się, że nie miał nigdy ojca. W chwili złości posunął się nawet do oskarżenia Dumbledore'a, że ten nie był dla niego dobrym tatą. Wywołało to silne uczucia u portretu starca, pociekły mu łzy. Przyznał, że w istocie bardzo kochał Harry'ego zawsze i starał się być dla niego jak najlepszy. Powiedział też, że "Prawda to cudowna i straszliwa rzecz, więc trzeba się z nią obchodzić ostrożnie", zdanie, które może być kwintesencją relacji Albusa i Harry'ego w czasach, kiedy mężczyzna chodził jeszcze do Hogwartu. Wygląd zewnętrzny Albus Dumbledore był wysokim i bardzo szczupłym czarodziejem. Miał srebrne włosy (w młodości kasztanowe) i brodę tej samej barwy. Była ona bardzo długa – sięgała pasa. Dumbledore posiadał duży nos, który był złamany (przez Aberfortha na pogrzebie Ariany. Oczy Dumbledore'a były koloru niebieskiego. Opisywane były jako patrzące mądrym, bystrym, przeszywającym duszę wzrokiem, który czasami zapełniał się iskierkami dobroci – lub gniewu. Kiedy Dumbledore był zły, wpadał w furię i zmieniał się nie do poznania. Rzadko można było spotkać go w takim stanie. Podczas walki Dumbledore'a z Voldemortem, Albus zmienił się ze spokojnego czarodziejami w przepełnionego złością i potęgą, wielkiego maga. Harry stwierdził wtedy, że już wie, dlaczego wszyscy mówią, że Dumbledore jest jedynym człowiekiem, którego Voldemort zawsze się bał. Albus Dumbledore nosił zazwyczaj długie, czarodziejskie płaszcze oraz okulary-połówki. Posiadał też na lewym kolanie bliznę, która była doskonałym planem londyńskiego metra. Osobowość mały|160px|lewo Albus Dumbledore uznawany był za wielki autorytet w dziedzinie magii przez bardzo wielu czarodziejów. Reputację tą zdobył dzięki wybitnym zasługom w świecie czarodziejskim, a szczególnie oddany był Hogwartowi. Albus był potężnym magiem – żadne rejony magii nie były dla niego obce, potrafił rzeczy, które zwykłego, średniowykształconego czarodzieja były niemożliwe do wykonania. Dumbledore był człowiekiem bardzo mądrym, oczytanym, życzliwym, kulturalnym. Odnosił się z szacunkiem do wszystkich ludzi. Jego obecność zapewniała bezpieczeństwo oraz dawała aurę spokoju i opanowania. Dumbledore miał niezwykle łagodny charakter, jednak cechowała go także stanowczość. W chwilach potrzeby nie wahał się na podjęcie odpowiednich kroków – m.in. założenie Zakonu Feniksa. Dumbledore uznawany był również za ekscentryka. Uczniowie darzyli go wielkim szacunkiem, jednak wiedzieli o dziwactwach swojego dyrektora, do których niewątpliwie należało wprowadzanie haseł do gabinetu od nazw mugolskich słodyczy, które uwielbiał np. cytrynowy drops. Mimo piastowanego stanowiska i renomy wśród otoczenia, nie można nazwać Dumbledore'a czarodziejem poważnym. Dyrektor lubił żartować – robił to często, aby ludzie czuli się swobodnie w jego towarzystwie. Opowiadał dowcipy, rozweselał uczniów na ucztach powitalnych, jednak – rzecz jasna – zachowywał powagę, kiedy tego nakazywała sytuacja. Można też powiedzieć, że w pewnym sensie Albus był samotnikiem. Mimo jego humorystyczności, dużo czasu spędzał w swoim gabinecie na badaniach czy też rozmyślaniach. Albus Dumbledore miał też drugą ważną cechę dobrego nauczyciela – oprócz wiedzy, posiadał umiejętność zrozumienia ludzi. Jego zdolności to pewna przebiegłość i subtelność, która pozwoliła mu lepiej ogarnąć umysłem naturę ludzką i poznać szczegółowo takie aspekty społeczeństwa jak przyjaźń, miłość, zaufanie. Dumbledore był bardzo spostrzegawczy, jego znajomość ludzi pozwalała mu być dobrym i sprawiedliwym sędzią charakteru. Cecha objawiała się głównie w skomplikowanym wglądzie w psychikę Lorda Voldemorta, która miała na celu zlokalizowanie jego horkruksów. Znajomość ta była bardziej instynktowna, pokierowana inteligencją niż wyuczona. W latach szkolnych Voldemorta, Dumbledore był jedynym, który bacznie przyglądał się poczynaniom Riddle'a, ponieważ wydawało mu się, że chłopak – mimo powszechnej dobrej opinii – jest złym człowiekiem, albo – ma złe zamiary. Dumbledore często przypominał Harry'emu, że miłość jest najważniejsza. Dyrektor mocno wierzył w ludzki umysł i ducha. Był zwolennikiem dawania ludziom drugiej szansy – obdarzył zaufaniem Severusa Snape'a, proponował przejście na jego stronę Draconowi Malfoyowi na Wieży Astronomicznej w dniu jego śmierci. A jednak, mimo wielu talentów i osiągnięć, Dumbledore nie był arogancki, nigdy nie uznawał się za największego czarodzieja współcześnie żyjącego – chociaż inni za takiego go uważali. Dumbledore był świadomy swojej wysokiej inteligencji, jednak nigdy nie wywyższał się spośród reszty czarodziejów – był dokładnym przeciwieństwem Gilderoya Lockharta. Dyrektor natomiast pokornie przyznawał, że każdy ma swoje słabości, a on sam nie jest w tym aspekcie wyjątkiem. Dumbledore twierdził, że ludzie stają się silniejsi pokonując swoje słabości. Czasami można jednak dostrzec dumę Dumbledore'a. W 1995 roku przekonany, iż to on jest celem Voldemorta, do minimum ograniczył spotykanie się z Harrym. Był to kosztowny błąd, ponieważ w istocie to Harry był celem Voldemorta i w rezultacie chłopak został bez pomocy – dyrektor nie podjął się zadania nauki Pottera oklumencji, mimo że Severus Snape tego również w późniejszym czasie nie robił. Powyższy przykład ilustruje pewną wadę Dumbledore'a – zbytnia dalekowzroczność, dokonywanie wyborów, które jego zdaniem były dobre, a krzywda innych była konieczna. Najmocniejszy przykład na takie zachowanie to plan Albusa z młodości snuty wraz z Gellertem Grindelwaldem. Obaj młodzi i zbuntowani chcieli wówczas przejąć władzę na światem czarodziejskim, ujawnić się mugolom oraz zapanować nad nimi za pomocą swoich niezwykłych umiejętności. Cała czynność miała odbyć się "dla większego dobra". Dopiero śmierć siostry, Ariany uświadomiła Albusowi błędy w tym planie. Przyszły dyrektor Hogwartu zrozumiał wtedy, że jego pociąg do władzy jest niebezpieczny i postanowił nie mieszać nigdy w politykę, mimo że proponowano mu urząd Ministra Magii wiele razy. Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności * Mistrzostwo w magii i pojedynkach – Albus Dumbledore był potężnym czarodziejem, niektórzy uważali nawet, że największym w całej historii. Już w czasach szkolnych Albus wyróżniał się pokazując swoje liczne talenty magiczne: korespondował ze znanymi ludźmi, pisał naukowe eseje. Wydaje się, że kiedy powracał do Hogwartu miał kompetencje, aby nauczać każdego przedmioty – wybrał trudną transmutację. Dumbledore cały czas dokształcał się, uczył się, tak, że w pewnym momencie osiągnął wielki poziom swojej magii. W 1945 roku pokonał w pojedynku Gellerta Grindelwalda, walczącego Czarną Różdżką. Wydarzenie to przyniosło Albusowi ogólną sławę i rozgłos wśród czarodziejskiej społeczności. Przykładów na magiczną potęgę Dumbledore'a jest dużo. W 1993 roku wyczarował śpiwory dla całej szkoły, kiedy Syriusz Black wdarł się do szkoły. Wydaje się, że niewielu czarodziejów potrafiłoby jednym machnięciem różdżki sprawić, by pojawiło się znikąd tysiące puchowych pierzyn. Dwa lata wcześniej natomiast dyrektor obserwował Harry'ego jak przychodzi wieczorami do Zwierciadła Ain Eingarp. Dumbledore stał się wtedy niewidzialny bez użycia peleryny-niewidki. Takie czary wymagały wielkich umiejętności. Na potężnym, magicznym poziomie stał również pojedynek Dumbledore'a i Voldemorta w Atrium w Ministerstwie Magii w 1996 roku. Obaj czarodzieje używali niezwykłych zaklęć "z najwyższej półki". Ich starcie było najpotężniejszym pokazem magii opisanym w serii. Możemy się domyślać, że podobnie wyglądał pojedynek z Grindelwaldem, a może nawet stał na wyższym poziomie skoro Dumbledore użył kiedyś w rozmowie z Harrym stwierdzenia iż "Grindelwald w czasach swojej świetności władał mocami o jakich Voldemort nawet nie marzył". Kiedy Voldemort uciekł z Ministerstwa po bitwie, Dumbledore wszedł do Departamentu Tajemnic. Bez trudu dokończył pracę Zakonu Feniksa i pokonał Śmierciożerców, którzy nawet nie próbowali się przed nim bronić. Kilka miesięcy wcześniej, dyrektor jednym zaklęciem oszołomił kilku czarodziejów: Knota, Dawlisha, Shacklebolta i Umbridge, którzy próbowali go "aresztować". W 1997 roku w jaskini Dumbledore kierowany wyłącznie instynktem wykrywał miejsca, gdzie zostały pozostawione ślady czarnej magii m.in. odnalazł łódź, mimo silnych zabezpieczeń. Jednym zdaniem, wydaje się, że dla Dumbledore'a nie było w stosowaniu magii żadnych ograniczeń – dyrektor opanował tą sztukę do perfekcji. * Zaklęcia ogniste – wydaje się, że swoistą specjalnością Albusa Dumbledore'a były zaklęcia związane z ogniem. W 1996 roku w pojedynku z Lordem Voldemortem użył magicznej, płomiennej liny. Czarny Pan poradził sobie z tym zaklęciem. Potężne zaklęcie magii ognistej widzimy również w 1997 roku w jaskini, kiedy mimo wielkiego osłabienia dyrektor wyczarował gigantyczny pierścień ognia, który odpędził wszystkie inferiusy, które pochwyciły Harry'ego. Dumbledore z pewnością był w stanie wyczarować Gałązkę Ognia Gubraitchian. Jego magiczne zwierzątko, Fawkes również związane było z ogniem – kiedy nadchodził jego czas, spalało się, aby odrodzić się z popiołów. * Magia niewerbalna i bezróżdżkowa. Dumbledore w swoim geniuszu do rzucania wielkich zaklęć nie potrzebował wypowiadać inkantacji, ani również – nie musiał mieć różdżki. W 1997 roku tylko rękami obalał magiczne zabezpieczenia Voldemorta w jaskini, wcześniej w 1996 roku zgasił wszystkie świecie tylko machnięciem ręki. W 1994 roku podczas meczu Gryfonów z Puchonami ruchem ręki powstrzymał spadania Harry'ego – było to rzucone w myślach i bez różdżki zaklęcie Arresto Momentum. * Wielka inteligencja – Albus Dumbledore był nie tylko doskonałym czarodziejem, ale posiadał również niebagatelny intelekt. Dyrektor miał genialną zdolność logicznego przypuszczania i przewidywania; za pomocą takich zdolność odkrył to, że Voldemort miał horkruksy i ułożył plan na jego zniszczenie. Dumbledore jak mało kto rozumiał ludzi i potrafił przewidywać ich zachowania. Wiedział, że jak Harry znajdzie i zniszczy wszystkie horkruksy poświęci się dla dobra celu – faktycznie jednak tak się stało. Co ciekawe, dyrektor nie przewidział tego, że po raz drugi śmiertelne zaklęcie nie zabije Harry'ego, chociaż był prawie pewny, że chłopak jest horkruksem. W limbo wyjaśniał Potterowi jego niecodzienną więź z Voldemortem – wszystko oparte było generalnie na bardzo trafnych i spostrzegawczych dedukcjach i podejrzeniach. Zmarły dyrektor mówi wtedy, że chociaż może się liczyć, aczkolwiek zdarza mu się to rzadko. Dumbledore, jeszcze za życia dobrze zaobserwował także postawę Rona i w swoim testamencie przepisał mu wygaszacz. Dyrektor podejrzewał, że rudzielec może mieć kryzys w wytrwaniu z przyjaciółmi i przemyślnie podarował mu przedmiot, który pozwolił mu do nich wrócić. Dyrektor wiedział również, że Hermiona zbada znak Insygniów Śmierci, który pozostawił w egzemplarzu Baśni barda Beedle'a, który jej przepisał. Harry dostał Kamień Wskrzeszenia, który był mu bardzo potrzebny, aby uzyskać odpowiednie wsparcie do poświęcenia samego siebie, co oznacza bardzo dużą przezorność. * Oklumencja i Legilimencja – Albus Dumbledore znał obie sztuki. Wiele czarodziejów, w tym Harry zauważyli, że czasami jak dyrektor patrzy znad swoich okularów połówek zdawał się przewiercać umysł. Wydaje się, że dyrektor wówczas używał sztuki legilimencji, aby dowiedzieć się o czym dane osoby myślą. Obronić się przed tym potrafili tylko najlepsi w sztuce oklumencji – zamykania swoje umysłu np. Bartemiusz Crouch Jr, który przez cały rok potrafił udawać, że jest kimś innym niż naprawdę. * Poliglota – Albus Dumbledore potrafił rozmawiać w bardzo wielu językach. W 1994 roku rozmawiał po trytońsku z przywódczynią trytonów, Murkus. Znał również język goblidegucki. W 1996 roku okazało się również, że Dumbledore jest w stanie rozpoznać słowa w języku węży; w późniejszej rozmowie z Harrym potrafił powiedzieć dokładnie co powiedział wężoustnie Morfin Gaunt do Boba Ogdena. * Eliksiry – Dumbledore był wielkim znawcą eliksirów. W jego nekrologu, Elfias Doge wspominał, że Albus pisał eseje dla czasopisma Eliksirotwórstwo Praktyczne. Dumbledore odkrył również dwanaście zastosowań smoczej krwi. Jednak, wydaje się, że eliksiry to rejon magii, w którym Albus potrzebował czasami pomocy innych – w 1996 i 1997 roku Severus Snape przygotowywał Dumbledore'owi odpowiedni wywar, co może sugerować, że dyrektor sam tego zrobić nie potrafił – być może jednak Snape robił to bardziej dlatego, żeby Dumbledore'a wyręczyć. * Transmutacja – Dumbledore był wyjątkowo biegły w tej sztuce, to właśnie jej nauczał w Hogwarcie zanim został dyrektorem. Podczas swojej walki z Voldemortem używał zaawansowanych czarów transmutacyjnych; w 1991 roku jednym klaśnięciem przemienił wszystkie herby Slytherinu w Wielkiej Sali w herby Gryffindoru. W czasie swoich zajęć transmutacyjnych w Hogwarcie, zainspirował tym przedmiotem Minerwę McGonagall, której pomógł wejść na wysoki poziom w tej sztuce i zostać animagiem. Wydaje się, że Dumbledore bez trudu mógłby zostać animagiem, gdyby tylko chciał – całkiem możliwe, że nim był, ale sztuki tej nie używał. * Teleportacja – Dumbledore potrafił teleportować się z idealną precyzją. Podczas pojedynku z Voldemortem w 1996 roku, aby unikać niektórych zaklęć Czarnego Pana po prostu znikał i pojawiał się w dokładnie wyznaczonym przez siebie miejscu. * Latanie – Albus potrafił latać na miotle – w 1997 roku mimo wielkiego osłabienia poleciał razem z Harrym na Wieżę Astronomiczną, a podczas lotu rzucał zaklęcia. * Umiejętności przywódcze – Dumbledore przez swój wielki autorytet oraz talent magiczny potrafił zjednywać wokół siebie ludzi. Prowadził Zakon Feniksa w czasach obu czarodziejskich wojen, w wyśmienity sposób zarządzał jedną z największych szkół czarodziejskich świata, stał w 1995 roku na czele opozycji przeciwko Ministerstwu Magii. * Wynalazca – Albus Dumbledore wynalazł wygaszacz, magiczny przedmiot o bardzo ciekawych właściwościach, którego sam używał, a następnie podarował Ronaldowi Weasleyowi. Odkrył on też metodę przesyłania sobie wiadomości poprzez Patronusa. Główne osiągnięcia mały|Dumbledore przemawia * Pokonanie wielkiego czarnoksiężnika Gellerta Grindelwalda w 1945 roku. * Założyciel elitarnej grupy sprzeciwiającej się Śmierciożercom – Zakonu Feniksa. * Zdobycie prestiżowej Nagrody Barbabusa Finkleya za wybitne osiągnięcia w rzucaniu zaklęć. * Zostanie Prefektem Naczelnym na siódmym roku w Hogwarcie. * Złoty medal za świetne wystąpienie na Międzynarodowej Konferencji Alchemików w Kairze. * Reprezentant brytyjskiej młodzieży w Wizengamocie, brytyjskim Parlamencie czarodziejskim, a później zostanie jego Naczelnym Magiem. * Zdobycie tytułu Najwyższej Szychy Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów i Wielkiego Czarownika. * Zdobycie Orderu Merlina pierwszej klasy. * Odkrycie dwunastu zastosowań smoczej krwi. * Wspólne prace alchemiczne z wybitnym alchemikiem, Nicolasem Flamelem. * Wystąpienie na kartach z Czekoladowych Żab. * Wieloletnie doradzanie Ministrowi Magii, Korneliuszowi Knotowi, czyli w praktyce bycie jednym z najbardziej wpływowych czarodziejów Wielkiej Brytanii. Data śmierci Na swojej oficjalnej stronie J. K. Rowling podaje, że Dumbledormały|lewo|Na kartach czekoladowych żabe żył w latach 1881-1996. Na tej samej jednak stronie podaje, że Harry Potter urodził się w 1980 roku, co podaje w wątpliwość datę śmierci Dumbledore'a. Jeżeli Harry urodził się w 1980 roku, to jedenaście lat skończył w roku 1991 – i to byłby rok, w którym rozpoczyna pierwszy rok nauki w Hogwarcie i w którym zaczyna się właściwa akcja serii. Podążając tym tropem, akcja szóstego tomu, kończącego się śmiercią Dumbledore'a, rozpoczyna się w lipcu 1996 roku – dacie śmierci Dumbledore'a według Rowling. Jednakże według tych rachunków, Dumbledore umiera w czerwcu 1997 roku, a nie 1996. Obliczenia wydają się być poprawne, zgadzają się z najsolidniejszym dostępnym punktem odniesienia w serii (czyli datą śmierci Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka zamieszczoną w drugim tomie) i z innymi ujawnionymi przez Rowling datami. Podejrzewa się, że zła data wynika z pośpiechu J. K. Rowling, jest literówką lub błędem w obliczeniach. Relacje Z rodzicami mały|Kendra Dumbledore|200px Relacje Albusa z rodzicami nie były najlepsze. Perciwal za wymierzenie samosądu na mugolskich oprawcach swojej córki został skazany na pobyt w Azkabanie, w którym zmarł. Świat czarodziejski uznał Perciwala za niebezpiecznego człowieka i uznał, że jego syn musi podobny, chociaż bardzo się mylili. Albus nie lubił rozmawiać o swoim ojcu, ale nigdy się go nie wstydził. Matka Albusa, Kendra zmarła krótko po ukończeniu Hogwartu przez Albusa. Chłopak, który już miał wyruszać w wyprawę dookoła świata był bardzo zły. Musiał wrócić do Doliny Godryka i zamiast rozkręcać swojej błyskotliwej kariery, zajmować się swoim młodszym rodzeństwem, a w szczególności Arianą. W limbo w rozmowie z Harrym Potterem Albus wyznał, że kochał rodziców, ale został oślepiony ambicjami. Chciał użyć Kamienia Wskrzeszenia, aby ściągnąć ze swoim barków ciężar opieki nad Arianą. Po śmierci siostry, wyrzuty sumienia dręczyły Albusa. Pod koniec życia, mając do czynienia z Kamieniem Wskrzeszenia, chciał wskrzesić rodzinę, aby ich przeprosić za krzywdy młodzieńczych lat. Próba ta jednak spowodowała śmierć dyrektora, ponieważ klątwa spoczywają na pierścieniu owładnęła rękę Dumbledore'a i tylko dzięki Snape'owi udało się przedłużyć życie dyrektora jeszcze na kilka miesięcy. Wydarzenie to pokazuje jak bardzo przez wszystkie lata Albus cierpiał. Był bardzo mądrym czarodziejem, dlatego z pewnością łatwo mógł się domyślić jakie klątwy spoczywają na pierścieniu, a jednak go założył kierowany spontaniczną chęcią zobaczenia się z ukochanymi bliskimi. Aberforth Dumbledore mały|200px Relacje Albusa z Aberforthem w młodości oględnie mówiąc, nie były najlepsze. Bracia mieli zupełnie inny światopogląd. Aberforth, kiedy Albus zajęty był snuciem planów co do wspaniałej przyszłości, zajmował się bardziej przyziemnymi sprawami – opieką nad młodszą siostrą, Arianą. Aberforth zarzucał Albusowi brak zainteresowania Arianą i nie lubił Gellerta Grindelwalda. Wszystko to doprowadziło do potrójnego pojedynku i śmierci Ariany, a Aberforth złamał Albusowi nos na jej pogrzebie. W późniejszych latach, jak się wydaje, te wrogie relacje między braćmi uległy znacznej poprawie – Aberforth dołączył do Zakonu Feniksa, a także przekazywał swojemu bratu istotne ciekawe sprawy, jakie działy się w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem np. informacje o towarzystwie w jakim przebywał Riddle. W 1994 roku Albus powiedział do Hagrida, że on również niegdyś wstydził się za rodzinę, kiedy jego brat został oskarżony o czarnomagiczne zaklęcia na kozach, jednak nie był pewien czy on w ogóle potrafił czytać. Podsumowując, relacje Aberfortha i Albusa zawsze były chłodne i chociaż czas wymazał pewne rany, bracia nigdy nie zapałali do siebie sympatią. Gellert Grindelwald mały|200px Albus Dumbledore poznał Gellerta Grindelwalda w Dolinie Godryka, kiedy ten przyjechał do swojej ciotki, Bathildy Bagshot, aby zbadać grób Peverella. Obaj szybko znaleźli wspólny język, obaj byli bardzo inteligentni i uzdolnieni. Zaprzyjaźnili się i zaczęli razem planować ujarzmienie mugoli "dla większego dobra". Chcieli władzy, byli nią wręcz upojeni. Pragnęli skompletować Insygnia Śmierci, aby osiągnąć to, co innym czarodziejom się nie udało. Albus zakochał się w Gellercie. Dumbledore był homoseksualistą, a Grindelwald całkowicie go oczarował. Nie wiadomo czy czarnoksiężnik odwzajemniał to uczucie, które ze strony Albusa było tak silne. Dlatego też Albus przymykał oko na plany Grindelwalda. Gellert dążył do brutalnego objęcia władzy i nie liczył się z ofiarami. Albus za to uważał, że w ich wspólnych rządach powinno być tylko tyle ofiar ile trzeba, by żyło się lepiej. Ich przyjaźń zakończyła się z chwilą potrójnego pojedynku między Albusem, Aberforthem, a Gellertem. Grindelwald odszedł i zaczął zbierać swoją armię, a kilka lat później siał już terror w całej Europie, chociaż jego wpływy nie dotarły do Wielkiej Brytanii. Albus bał się, ale nie mocy magicznej Gellerta – obawiał się ciągle, że to on doprowadził do śmierci swojej siostry i nie dawało mu to spokoju. Po latach morderstw, Albus zdecydował się wreszcie stawić czoła Grindelwaldowi i go pokonał – zamknął w Nurmengardzie, lecz nie zabił. Możliwe, że właśnie dlatego, że kiedyś tyle ich łączyło. Lata później, w 1998 roku Grindelwald skłamał Voldemortowi, że nic nie wie o Czarnej Różdżce, prawdopodobnie po to, aby uchronić grób Albusa Dumbledore'a przed zbeszczeszczeniem. Harry Potter mały|200px Albus Dumbledore od zawsze był osobą, która troszczyła się o Harry'ego i dbała o jego dobro. To on zajął się niemowlęciem, które dopiero co zostało pozbawione rodziców, on wynegocjował u Petunii Dursley przyjęcie Harry'ego dla dobra chłopaka dla bezpieczeństwa Harry'ego. Od pierwszego dnia pobytu w Hogwarcie, Albus Dumbledore był dla Harry'ego dużym autorytetem. Szacunek dla dyrektora pogłębiał się przez następne lata, jak również rzecz jeszcze ważniejsza: zaufanie. Na drugim roku Harry jeszcze nie miał takiego oparcia na dyrektorze – nie powiedział mu o tajemniczych głosach, które słyszał, chociaż była okazja. Na czwartym roku jednak widzimy już jak relacja między Harrym a Dumbledore'em się zacieśnia. Dyrektor i uczeń coraz więcej czasu spędzali razem, ponieważ przed powrotem Voldemorta Harry miał równe niepokojące wizje, a także niespodziewany udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Albus stawał się dla Harry'ego dużym oparciem. Na piątym roku jednak relacja się posypała. Albus izolował od siebie Harry'ego, ponieważ bał się relacji jego z Voldemortem. Dumbledore obawiał się, że chłopak stanie się mimowolnie szpiegiem Czarnego Pana. Zresztą relacja Harry'ego z Voldemortem dawała już swoje efekty: chłopak chciał kąsać Dumbledore, za każdym razem, gdy go zobaczył. Dumbledore jednak czynił pewne kroki: zorganizował lekcje oklumencji dla Harry'ego ze Snape'em. Harry obawiał się, że z jakiś powodów dyrektor obraził się na niego – podejrzewał, że przez jego historie – Dumbledore miał w końcu same problemy, z tego, że poparł Harry'ego. Pod koniec roku jednak Albus wyjaśnił wszystko chłopakowi i zdradził mu przepowiednie, czyli wyjaśnił dlaczego akurat on był ofiarą ataku Voldemorta. Harry był bardzo wzburzony, krzyczał na dyrektora, jednak ten był bardzo tolerancyjny. Postanowił pozwolić wyżyć się młodemu czarodziejowi. Na szóstym roku Albus przestał obawiać się tego, czego bał się rok wcześniej. Wiedział, że Harry musi umrzeć, ponieważ jest jednym z horkruksów, ale chciał wszystko chłopakowi wyjaśnić – przede wszystkim co to są horkruksy. Albus wiedział, że jego zabraknie, ponieważ zranił sobie rękę czarnoksięskim zaklęciem. Dyrektor chciał wyszkolić Harry'ego, aby ten był w stanie z pomocą przyjaciół zebrać wszystkie horkruksy, a potem sam się ofiarować w imię dobra. Dumbledore miał lekcje prywatne z Harrym, w którym etapowo, za pomocą wspomnień, pokazywał jak dorastał Lord Voldemort. Harry traktował Albusa jak bardzo mądrego dziadka. Chłopak bez rodziny, bez ojca chrzestnego szukał oparcia i silnego autorytetu i niewątpliwie był nim profesor Dumbledore. Dopiero po śmierci Dumbledore'a, Harry zwątpił w idealność swojego mentora. Chłopak, zawsze kojarzony jako chłopiec Dumbledore'a zaczął się zastanawiać czy jego idol był w zasadzie tak dobry. Wszystko jednak rozwiązało się w limbo, gdzie Albus wyjaśnił Harry'ego wszystko. Harry Potter nazwał na cześć Albusa Dumbledore'a swojego młodszego syna – Albusa Severusa Pottera. Minerwa McGonagall mały|200px Minerwa McGonagall zawsze była bardzo lojalna wobec Albusa Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor był dla niej wielkim człowiekiem. McGonagall została zatrudniona przez Dumbledore'a. Należała do Zakonu Feniksa i ze wszystkich nauczycieli Hogwartu, może pomijając Severusa Snape'a była najbardziej lojalna wobec swojego dyrektora. Minerwa nie zawsze zgadzała się z decyzjami dyrektora. Na przykład nie mogła pojąć, dlaczego oddaje on Harry'ego do Dursleyów. Twierdziła, że do "najgorsi mugole, jacy mogą być". Ona również wiele razy właściwie doradzała dyrektorowi, kiedy klątwa, która znajdowała się w jego ręce w 1997 roku zacierała mu racjonalne myślenie. Po odrodzeniu Voldemorta McGonagall nawet nie zawahała się i uwierzyła Potterowi i Dumbledore'owi. To jak, Minerwa traktowała Dolores Umbirdge w roku szkolnym 1995/1996 najlepiej pokazuje jej przywiązanie do dyrektora i głoszonym przez niego ideałom. W 1996 roku, kiedy Knot chciał aresztować Dumbledore'a Minerwa bez wahania powiedziała, że będzie walczyć z aurorami za Dumbledore'a. Minerwa zwierzała się także Dumbledore'owi w jej niepowodzeniach w życiu prywatnym. Albusowi było smutno z tego powodu, prawdopodobnie mądrze doradzał swojej pracownicy. Mieszanka wielkiego szacunku i zaufania dała podstawy wielkiej i szczerej przyjaźni, którą obaj czarodzieje ciągnęli przez wiele lat wspólnej pracy. W 1997 roku Minerwa żegnała Dumbledore'a jako nie tylko wielkiego człowieka, ale także jej przyjaciela, a następnie kontynuowała walkę z Śmierciożercami. Severus Snape mały|200px Albus Dumbledore poznał Severusa Snape'a, kiedy ten uczęszczał do Hogwartu. Snape po szkole wybrał drogę Śmierciożercy i działał dla Czarnego Pana. Podsłuchał część przepowiedni Sybilli i zaniósł ją swojemu panu. Severus przeraził się jednak, gdy dowiedział się, że według przepowiedni wrogiem Lorda Voldemorta jest Harry Potter, syn Lily Evans, przyjaciółki Snape'a, w której chłopak był od zawsze szaleńczo i jednostronnie zakochany. Snape poczuł duże wyrzuty sumienia, ponieważ za wszelką cenę chciał chronić swoją niespełnioną miłość. Severus udał się do Albusa Dumbledore'a, wyjaśnił mu sytuację i okazał skruchę dyrektorowi, a ten w zamian obiecał mu zapewnić ochronę Potterom. Albus postanowił wykorzystać wyrzuty sumienia Severusa do własnych celów i przeciągnął go na swoją stronę. Podczas pierwszej wojny czarodziejów Snape nauczył się kłamać Lordowi Voldemortowi za pomocą mistrzowsko opanowanej oklumencji. Severus przekazywał Zakonowi Feniksa informacje dotyczące planów Czarnego Pana, był podwójnym agentem, jednak działającym na korzyść Dumbledore'a. Po śmierci Lily Potter, Severus pozostał przy Albusie Dumbledorze. Snape był coraz bardziej lojalny wobec swojego dyrektora, wkrótce też został zatrudniony jako nauczyciel eliksirów. Dumbledore bardzo ufał Severusowi, uchronił go przed Azkabanem po pierwszej wojnie czarodziejów. Przez wiele lat Albus Dumbledore powtarzał Harry’emu, że wbrew nieciekawej przeszłości, ufa Severusowi. Z biegiem lat wytworzyła się między dwoma czarodziejami przyjaźń i niezwykła lojalność. W roku szkolnym 1993/1994 mimo wyraźnej niechęci ze strony Snape'a, na prośbę Albusa przygotowywał on wywar dla Remusa Lupina. W 1996 roku tylko Snape wiedział o zranionej ręce Dumbledore'a. Albus zatruł się klątwą, kiedy nierozważnie w celu zobaczenia jeszcze raz swojej rodziny dotknął pierścienia Marvolo Gaunta, w którym był Kamień Wskrzeszenia. Dzięki interwencji Severusa, Albus mógł przeżyć jeszcze rok od skażenia, w innym bądź razie doszłoby do natychmiastowej śmierci. Dumbledore jednak ufał Snape'owi na tyle, że wiedział, że wszystko zostanie między nimi. Uważał go sprawdzoną osobę, dlatego obmyślił z nim plan na swoją śmierć. Severus przynosił od Czarnego Pana wiele informacji, ponieważ w 1996 roku druga wojna szalała już na dobre. Dumbledore wiedział, że Draco Malfoy na niego poluje, więc powiedział Severusowi, aby we właściwy dzień zakończył życie Albusa i tak też się stało. Dyrektor wolał, aby jego śmierć była szybka, a nie umierać w męczarniach. Należy jednak zauważyć, że pomimo dużego zaufania Albusa do Severusa i dużej przyjaźni obu czarodziejów, przez wiele lat dyrektor nie chciał dać Snape'owi urzędu profesora obrony przed czarną magią w obawie, że czarodziej mógłby wrócić do starych nawyków. Dumbledore przyznał posadę dopiero w ostatnim roku swojego życia. Wiedział o klątwie rzuconej na stanowisko, ale zdawał sobie także sprawę z faktu, że Snape i tak więcej niż rok nie będzie go piastować, ponieważ po jego upozorowanej śmierci z rąk Severusa zapewne będzie on znienawidzony przez świat czarodziejski. Rubeus Hagrid mały|200px Rubeus Hagrid był czarodziejem, który za wstawiennictwem Dumbledore'a mógł zamieszkać w szkole jako gajowy po tym jak go wyrzucono za rzekome otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic. Albus wiedział od początku, że to nie Hagrid jest sprawcą, ale nie miał wtedy możliwości, aby uchronić go od fałszywego posądzenia. Hagrid zapamiętał to i do końca życia traktował Dumbledore'a z wielkim szacunkiem i należał do Zakonu Feniksa. Hagrid na polecenie Dumbledore'a przyniósł Harry'ego do Dursleyów, a potem pokazał chłopcu czarodziejski świat. W 1991 roku Rubeus stał się bardzo agresywny, kiedy Vernon Dursley obraził Dumbledore'a. I faktycznie, nikt nie mógł przy Hagridzie powiedzieć cokolwiek złego na temat Albusa, ponieważ olbrzym użyłby siły fizycznej. Podobna sytuacja zadziała się w roku 1995, kiedy Igor Karkarow splunął Dumbledore'owi, a zaraz potem spotkał się z pięścią Hagrida, który żądał przeprosin. Dumbledore dostrzegał lojalność Hagrida ponad wszystko, dlatego zlecał mu ważne misje do wypełniania. Oprócz oprowadzenia Harry'ego po Ulicy Pokątnej było to także odebranie Kamienia Filozoficznego z Banku Gringotta w 1991, a także wyprawa do olbrzymów w 1995 roku, czy chociażby mianowania na profesora opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami w 1993. Oprócz tego Dumbledore, kiedy wymagała tego sytuacja potrafił wspomóc Hagrida w trudnych dla niego chwilach. Olbrzym mimo swojej niezwykłej postury, miał łagodne usposobienie. W 1994 roku Dumbledore towaryszył Hagridowi w ścięciu Hardodziona, do którego w końcu nie doszło, a rok później pocieszał Rubeusa i nakłaniał do powrotu do pracy po artykule jaki w Proroku Codziennim opublikowała Rita Skeeter. Elfias Doge mały|250px Elfias Doge był przyjacielem Albusa Dumbledore'a z czasów szkolnej ławy. Dumbledore był odrzucony w początkowym okresie nauki ze względu na kryminalną przeszłość ojca, Elfiasa za to odrzucono za jego chorobę. Tak więc, dwaj wyrzutkowie zainteresowali się sobą i stali się szkolnymi kolegami. Ich przyjaźń z biegiem lat narastała, a po ukończeniu Hogwartu mieli zaplanowaną podróż dookoła świata – niezrealizowaną przez śmierć Kendry, matki Albusa. Dalsza droga Albusa i Elfiasa się jednak rozeszła. Doge uczestniczył jeszcze w pogrzebie Ariany Dumbledore'a, ale wydaje się, że kontakty tych dwóch czarodziejów zerwały się. Elfias nie należał do Zakonu Feniksa i jako przyjaciel Albusa zaczął się na nowo przedstawiać dopiero po śmierci dyrektora w 1996 roku, kiedy krytykował bestseller Rity Skeeter – "Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a". Ronald Weasley i Hermiona Granger lewo|mały|200px Ronald Weasley i Hermiona Granger byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi Harry'ego Pottera i podobnie jak on mieli wielki szacunek dla Dumbledore'a. Albus zdawał sobie sprawę, że przyjaciele są dużym oparciem dla Harry'ego, dlatego uwzględnił ich w swoim testamencie. Ronowi oddał swój Wygaszacz, natomiast Hermionie oryginał książki Baśnie Barda Beedle'a. Dary te były przydatne w czasie trwania podróży przyjaciół. Remus Lupin mały|200px Innym dobrym przyjacielem Albusa Dumbledore'a był Remus Lupin, szkolny kolega Syriusza Blacka i Jamesa Pottera. Lupin od początku pielęgnował duży szacunek i wdzięczność do dyrektora za to, że ten umożliwił naukę w Hogwarcie Remusowi i zachował pełną dyskrecję. Albus przygotował pokój pod Wrzeszczącą Chatą, aby Lupin mógł w spokoju się przemieniać. Po ukończeniu szkoły Remus stał się członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. W 1993 roku Remus został obdarzony przez Albusa stanowiskiem nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie, co było dowodem zaufania, a także zabrał, aby Severus Snape zaparzał co miesiąc odpowiedni eliksir, który będzie zapobiegał gwałtownym przemianom. Remus był bardzo wdzięczny Dumbledore'owi. Większa część czarodziejskiego świata unikała wilkołaków, a dyrektor Hogwartu w żaden sposób nie dyskryminował Remusa za to kim jest. Remus Lupin powrócił do Zakonu Feniksa w 1995 roku i razem z Dumbledore'em walczył w bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic. Lupin był oddanym człowiekiem Dumbledore'a. Nigdy nie lubił Severusa Snape'a, ale wierzył, że trzeba mu ufać, skoro czyni tak Albus. Remus jak cały świat czarodziejski przeżywał śmierć dyrektora w bitwie nad Wieży Astronomiczną, a następnie walczył w Bitwie o Hogwart, gdzie poległ. Syriusz Black mały|200px Dumbledore miał również dobre stosunki z Syriuszem Blackiem, najlepszym szkolnym przyjacielem Jamesa Pottera i członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. Albus, podobnie jak większość czarodziejskiego świata z początku wierzył, że to Syriusz jest winny zdrady Potterów i tragedii 31 października 1981 roku. W 1994 roku jednak uwierzył Blackowi, że prawdziwym sprawcą był Peter Pettigrew, dlatego za pomocą jednoznacznej sugestii do Hermiony Granger, dyrektor uchronił Syriusza przed pocałunkiem dementora. Albus i Syriusz wznowili w późniejszym czasie swoją dawną przyjaźń. Dom Syriusza, Grimmauld Place 12 stał się kwaterą główną Zakonu Feniksa, do którego Black rzecz jasna przystąpił. Dumbledore jednak zmuszał Syriusza do przebywania w swoim domu, ponieważ wiedział, że Black z natury podejmuje pochopne decyzje, które mogą w następstwie wprowadzić go w wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Chociaż Albus miał dobre intencje, Syriusz nie zawsze był w stanie docenić zamysły Dumbledore'a, ponieważ chciał działać, a nie przebywać ciągle w domu, który przypominał mu o niezbyt szczęśliwym dzieciństwie i wielu gorzkich chwilach. Mimo tego, Syriusz ufał Dumbledore'owi i stosował się do poleceń dyrektora, nawet jeśli mu się nie podobały. Black opowiedział dyrektorowi o tym, co powiedział mu Harry na temat napadu Nagini na Artura Weasleya., więc relacje Syriusza z Dumbledore'em musiały być w miare silne, a mężczyźni mieli stały kontakt. Dumbledore był zdruzgotany po śmierci Syriusza Blacka. Dyrektor pocieszał Harry'ego mówiąc, że to jego wina. Dumbledore twierdził, że Syriusz nie pozwolił by, aby jego przyjaciele walczyli, a on musiałby siedzieć w domu i czekać na wynik bitwy. Albus wiedział, że Syriusz był bardzo lojalny wobec swoich przyjaciół i nie wahał się oddać dla nich życia. Śmierć Syriusza była też powodem, aby Dumbledore zdradził Harry'emu parę dotąd nieznanych chłopcu faktów o przepowiedni i potężnej ochronie, której Harry'emu dała Lily. Tom Riddle mały|200px Albus Dumbledore był dla Toma Riddle'a jednocześnie największym wrogiem, jak i pierwszą osobą, która wprowadziła go w świat czarodziejski. To właśnie Dumbledore, kiedy Riddle miał 11 lat odwiedził go w sierocińcu Wool's i wyjawił prawdę. Albus nie wiedział wtedy, że ma przed sobą najgroźniejszego czarnoksiężnika w historii, jednak od razu zaintrygowały go nieprzeciętne moce chłopca, których mógł używać świadomie już w tak młodym wieku. Dumbledore zauważył u małego Voldemorta żądzę władzy i dominacji, tę niebezpieczną cechę, z którą niegdyś sam się zmagał. W Hogwarcie, jako jedyny nigdy nie ufał Riddle'owi, który był dosłownie hołubiony przez ówczesnych profesorów. Tom Riddle po ukończeniu Hogwartu ubiegał się o posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Dumbledore jednak nie wyraził na to zgody, znał Riddle'a i wiedział, że młody mężczyzna już w tej chwili miał za sobą ciężkie zbrodnie – dyrektor jedynie nie zdawał sobie sprawę jak ciężkie – Tom już wtedy zabijał i tworzył horkruksy. Albus podejrzewał także, że Riddle chce powrócić do Hogwartu w innym celu, ale nie był dokładnie pewny jakim. W czasie Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów, Dumbledore stanął na czele opozycji do rządów Voldemorta, zakładając Zakon Feniksa. Dyrektor zawsze używał także imienia "Voldemort", ponieważ sądził, że strach przed imieniem wzmaga strach przez osobą, która je nosi. Albus przeprowadził szeroko zakrojone badania nad psychiką i rozumowaniem Voldemorta. Zrozumiał, że osoba w dzieciństwie zupełnie pozbawiona miłości i akceptacji, w ogóle nie zna tego pojęcia – dla Riddle'a najwyższą wartością była władza i do tego ciągle dążył. W którymś momencie życia, prawdopodobnie dopiero w latach 90' XX wieku, Dumbledore zaczął odkrywać największą tajemnicę Voldemorta, czyli horkruksy. Wydaje się, że Albus nie miał o nich pojęcia jeszcze w trakcie czy to pierwszej wojny, jednak zawsze miał poczucie, że Voldemort nie zginął i jeszcze kiedyś wróci. Dziennik z Komnaty Tajemnic był tym przedmiotem, który prawdopodobnie nakierował dyrektora na właściwy trop. Zaczął studiować biografię Riddle'a, jego zamiłowanie do Hogwartu, zniszczył pierścień, a potem całą tę wiedzę przekazał Harry'emu. Tak więc, Dumbledore działał bardzo na szkodę Voldemorta, czyli można nazwać obu panów wrogami. Dumbledore nie ukrywał pogardy do Riddle'a, uważał, że człowiek ten spaczony, zniszczony wewnętrznie, uważał za priorytet pokonanie jego, dlatego ułożył swój plan dotyczący tego, że Harry ma zniszczyć horkruksy sam dać się zabić. W 1996 roku Voldemort i Dumbledore spotkali się w Departamencie Tajemnic. Odbył się między nimi dialog, ale przede wszystkim pojedynek. Powszechnie uważano Dumbledore'a za jedynego człowieka, którego Voldemort się bał. W 1996 roku Czarny Pan posłużył się Draconem Malfoyem, który przez cały rok próbował zabić Dumbledore'a. Ostatecznie stało się to w roku 1997, kiedy Severus Snape zabił dyrektora na Wieży Astronomicznej. Rok później, Harry pokonał Voldemorta w Wielkiej Sali w bitwie o Hogwart i obronił dziedzictwo Dumbledore'a. Alastor Moody mały|200px Alastor Moody był aurorem i przyjacielem Albusa Dumbledore'a. Walczyli oni razem w wielu bitwach, Alastor był w Zakonie Feniksa. Obaj czarodzieje ufali sobie i mieli wspólne cele, jednak Moody nie podzielał nienawiści dyrektora do dementorów. W 1994 roku Alastor Moody przyjął prośbę Dumbledore'a, aby wstąpił na stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie, jednak Bartemiusz Crouch Junior zdołał ogłuszyć emerytowanego aurora i podszywać się pod niego przez cały rok. W 1995 roku Alastor i Albus walczyli po jednej stronie w bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic, gdzie został zabity Syriusz Black. Alastor Moody był kolejnym po Albusie członkiem Zakonu, który poległ. Amelia Bones Albus Dumbledore, będący przez długi czas Naczelnym Magiem Wizengamotu współpracował z Amelią Bones w gronie sędziowskim. Oboje wierzyli w powrót Lorda Voldemorta. Wiedzieli, że trzeba być gotowym na najgorszy ze scenariuszy. Nie ulegała również artykułom oraz plotkom głoszonym na temat Albusa Dumbledore'a. Prowadziła rozmowę dotyczącą wstrzymania się od zniszczenia różdżki oraz wydalenia ze szkoły Harry'ego Pottera, w związku z użyciem czarów w obecności mugola. Podczas przesłuchania Harry'ego Pottera, dyrektor kierował wiele pytań do madame Bones, wierząc że potrafi ona racjonalnie spojrzeć na sprawę. Zgadzała się z większością rzeczy mówionych przez Dumbledore'a, nawet z tymi, których nie popierał sam minister magii. Dopuściła do przesłuchania świadka w sprawie dementorów w Little Whinging, który został powołany przez dyrektora Hogwartu. Oboje dobrze znali zasady i prawa panujące w świecie czarodziejów oraz wszystkie kodeksy i paragrafy stosowane podczas przesłuchań przed Wizengamotem. Rodzina Weasley mały|200px Albus Dumbledore zawsze był szanowany przez rodzinę Weasley. Zarówno Artur, jak i Molly popierali dyrektora. Uważali go za największego czarodzieja wszech czasów, który w ogóle nie popełnia błędów. Dumbledore natomiast uważał, że wszyscy czarodzieje są równi i nie szufladkował Weasleyów, jak to mieli w zwyczaju niektórzy członkowie magicznej społeczności z Malfoyami na czele. Niejako poprzez przyjaźń Rona z Harrym, Weasleyowie zostali wciągnięci w ruch oporu przeciwko Ministerstwu Magii w 1995 roku. Artur i Molly przystąpili do Zakonu Feniksa. Molly w przyszłości zasłynęła jako pogromczyni słynnej śmierciożerczyni, Bellatriks Lestrange, która tak bardzo szydziła z Dumbledore'a na Wieży Astronomicznej. Młodsi Weasleyowie również szanowali Dumbledore'a. Zarówno Bill, jak i Charlie pozostawali w przyjaznych relacjach z dyrektorem. Gorzej to wyglądało z Percym, który w 1995 roku jako jedyny Weasley poparł Ministerstwo i nie uwierzył w powrót Voldemorta. Fred i George zawsze bardzo szanowali dyrektora; zresztą można odnieść wrażenie, że Dumbledore bardzo lubił bliźniaków, patrzył z przymrużeniem oka na ich wybryki, a kiedy dorośli przyjął do Zakonu Feniksa. Ginny podziwiała Albusa również od swoich najmłodszych lat w Hogwarcie. Na pierwszym roku została opętana przez Voldemorta – dyrektor ani jej nie oskarżał o to zdarzenie, a właśnie pocieszał twierdząc, że osoby opętane przez Czarnego Pana nie mają tego świadomości i nie powinna się obwiniać. Rodzina Dursley mały|200px Albus Dumbledore miał kontakt z Petunią Dursley już, kiedy ta miała kilkanaście lat. Wypisywała ona wtedy listy do dyrektora z prośbą o przyjęcie do Hogwartu, ponieważ była zazdrosna o magiczne umiejętności siostry. Petunia nie została rzecz jasna przyjęta do szkoły – Dumbledore grzecznie odpisał jej, że to nie możliwe. Dziesięć lat później Dumbledore umieścił Harry'ego w domu Dursleyów. Uczynił tak, ponieważ chciał kontynuować starożytną formę magii, w której Harry został obroniony przez Lily, która oddała życie za swojego synka. Dopóki Harry mógł nazwać dom Dursleyów swoim domem tj. do siedemnastego roku życia ta ochrona działała, dlatego Voldemort nigdy nie mógł zaatakować chłopaka w wakacje, które Harry spędzał na Privet Drive. Dursleyowie utrudniali życie Harry'emu jak tylko mogli, chłopak prowadził u nich zaprawdę nędzną egzystencję, ale jedno trzeba im przyznać – nie porzucili go. W 1991 roku Vernon Dursley, który nie znał Albusa Dumbledore'a nazwał go "starym wariatem", co bardzo zdenerwowało lojalnego dyrektorowi Rubeusa Hagrida. W 1995 roku natomiast Vernon był bliski wyrzucenia siostrzeńca swojej żony z domu. Wtedy do domu przyszedł wyjec ze słowami "Pamiętaj o moim ostatnim, Petunio". Ostatecznie Harry został przy Privet Drive do czasu odebrania go przez straż przednią. W wakacje 1996 roku Dumbledore po raz ostatni w życiu spotkał Dursleyów. Chciał on ich przekonać, aby pozwolili Harry'emu przybyć ostatni raz na Privet Drive, kiedy ten skończy szósty rok. Albus wiedział, że nie dożyje tego, ale chciał się upewnić, że ta sprawa zostanie dopełniona. Chłopak faktycznie powrócił do Little Whinging przed swoimi siedemnastymi urodzinami. Syriusz wyjaśnił też Dursleyom sprawę domu przy Grimmauld Place 12, która była w posiadaniu Harry'ego i przekazał mugolom najnowsze informacje ze świata magii. Na koniec skarcił Dursleyów za ich nadmierną wyrozumiałość w stosunku do swojego syna Dudleya. Podczas całej rozmowy, Dursleyowie się nie odzywali, byli bardzo speszeni obecnością wielkiego czarodzieja. James i Lily Potter Jamesa Pottera i Lily Evans Dumbledore poznał jeszcze w czasach szkolnych, kiedy był ich dyrektorem. Dumbledore lubił ich oboje, wiedząc, że mają czyste dusze. W pewnym momencie zaciekawiony Albus, pożyczył od Jamesa jego pelerynę-niewidkę, aby zbadać czy to na pewno trzecie Insygnium. W późniejszym czasie James i Lily się pobrali i wstąpili do Zakonu Feniksa. Dumbledore proponował im, że zostanie ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, ponieważ młodzi rzucili na swój dom zaklęcie Fideliusa. Potterowie wybrali jednak Syriusza Blacka, a potem taktycznie zmienili osobę tą na Petera Pettigrewa. Wierzyli, że w ten sposób zmylą Czarnego Pana, a jednak okazało się, że ten właśnie krok oznaczał ich zgubę. Dumbledore bardzo żałował Potterów, jednak zawsze mówił Harry'emu, że jego rodzice żyją tak długo, jak on – ich syn ma ich w swoim sercu. Uświadomił chłopcu, że starożytna ofiara jego matki chroni go, a jego miłość do rodziców jest jego największą siłą. Majątek * Albus Dumbledore w swoim gabinecie posiadał "wiele ciekawych przedmiotów" magicznych o różnorakim wykorzystaniu. Wśród nich była niezwykła myślodsiewnia, której dyrektor używał do odkładania myśli, jeśli w danym momencie miał ich natłok. W późniejszym czasie mógł dokonać przeglądu tych myśli, oglądając je właśnie za pomocą zanurzenia nosa w myślodsiewni. Przedmiot był wiele razy używany przez Dumbledore'a i Harry'ego, podczas ich prywatnych lekcji do pokazania wcześniejszego życia Voldemorta. * Albus Dumbledore posiadał bardzo ciekawy przedmiot własnego autorstwa – wygaszacz. Narzędzie to służyło do łapania światła, aby dane miejsce pogrążyło się w mroku, a potem jednym pstryknięciem to światło przywracało. Przedmiot miał jednak ważniejsze zastosowanie. W chwili, gdy właściciel zbłądził, wygaszacz pokazywał mu drogę. * Albus Dumbledore był właścicielem Czarnej Różdżki, którą zdobył po pojedynku z Gellertem Grindelwaldem. Służyła mu przez wiele lat, potęgując siłę jego zaklęć, aż do jego rozbrojenia na Wieży Astronomicznej przez Dracona Malfoya. Czasowo Dumbledore był właścicielem również dwóch innych Insygniów: Kamień Wskrzeszenia zdobył w 1996 roku, kiedy znalazł go wraz z pierścieniem Marvolo Gaunta – horkruksem Voldemorta. Pelerynę-niewidkę natomiast Dumbledore pożyczył od Jamesa przed jego śmiercią, ponieważ był bardzo zaciekawiony czy to na pewno ona jest trzecim Insygnium. Albus zdecydował się już w 1991 r. zwrócić ją Harry'emu. * Pewną własnością Dumbledore'a był też jego feniks, Fawkes. Był to niezwykły ptak, który nieustannie Dumbledore'a zadziwiał, a po za tym miał wielkie magiczne możliwości. Jego łza leczyła każdą ranę – prawie każdą, ponieważ zranionej ręki Albusa w 1996 roku nic nie potrafiło wyleczyć. Ponadto Fawkes oddał dwa pióra dla Ollivandera. Wytwórca stworzył z nich dwie bliźniacze różdżki, z których jedna trafiła do Voldemorta, a druga Harry'ego Pottera. Etymologia mały|220x220px|Figurka przedstawiająca Dumbledore'a * Nazwisko największego dyrektora Hogwartu (Dumbledore) jest staroangielską formą słowa bumblebee. W języku polskim to po prostu trzmiel. * Albus po łacinie znaczy "dobry", "biały", "szczęśliwy", "pomyślny". Może odwoływać się to zarówno do wyglądu zewnętrznego – białej, długiej brody, jak i cech charakteru – sprawiedliwy, potężny, dobroczynny. Imię może pochodzić również od słowa "Alba", które oznacza w języku gaelickim Szkocję, a w języku włoskim "wschód słońca", co może nawoływać do licznych symboli odrodzenia u Dumbledore'a (np. Fawkes). Za kulisami * Albus Dumbledore był grany przez irlandzkiego aktora, Richarda Harrisa w pierwszych dwóch filmach serii – Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny i Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic. Przed nakręceniem trzeciego filmu, w 2002 roku Harris zmarł, a jego miejsce zajął o wiele młodszy Michael Gambon, również Irlandczyk. To on wcielił się w role Dumbledore'a w pozostałych sześciu adaptacjach. Dumbledore był jedną z czternastu postaci, które wystąpiły we wszystkich ośmiu filmach (w siódmym – rozkopanie grobu, w ósmym – limbo). * W scenie dziennika Toma Riddle'a w "Komnacie Tajemnic" w role Dumbledore'a wciela się odpowiednio ucharakteryzowany Richard Harris. We wspomnieniach w filmach czwartym i szóstym młodszym Dumbledore'em jest Michael Gambon. W siódmym filmie nastoletniego Albusa zagrał Toby Regbo.mały|200px * W książkach Dumbledore był bardzo spokojnym człowiekiem, w filmach postać ta przedstawiona jest bardziej wybuchowo. W "Zakonie Feniksa" czy też "Księciu Półkrwi" Dumbledore'owi zdarza się krzyczeć na uczniów oraz bardziej wyraźnie przekazywać swoje uczucia. Odzwierciedlenie Harrisa w pierwszych dwóch filmach jest bardziej zgodne z książkową wersją. * Fizyczny wygląd Dumbledore'a również jest lekko inny niż w książce. W filmie Albus nosi okulary-połówki tylko czasami, a w książkach miał je na sobie przez cały czas. Tiarę czarodziejów zastąpiono przez płaską czapkę przypominającą fez. Długie, zwiewne szaty nasuwają subtelne wpływy hinduskie czy też saudyjskie. Jego broda związana jest gumkami w paru miejscach. * Postać Dumbledore'a, jak wszystko jest bardzo okrojona w filmach. Nie pokazana była zbyt mocno wyjątkowa więź jaka wykształciła się między Dumbledore'em, a Harrym. * Michael Gambon przyznawał, że z racji swojego irlandzkiego pochodzenia, filmowy Dumbledore ma duże naleciałości z irlandzkiego akcentu, ale nikt nie zwracał mu na to uwagi. * W roku 2007 Joanne Rowling ogłosiła, że Albus Dumbledore był homoseksualistą i zakochał się romantycznie w Gellercie Grindelwaldzie. Miłość ta była spowodowana spotkaniem drugiej tak genialnej osoby jak on. W "Insygniach Śmierci" znajdujemy tylko subtelne informacje, które mogą wskazywać na to, że Dumbledore jest gejem, jednak bazując na samej książce można przyjąć tylko przyjaźń. Albus po tym, jak Gellert od niego odszedł poczuł się zraniony. Rowling stwierdziła, że Dumbledore zatracił kompas moralny, kiedy się zakochał i był w stanie faktycznie urzeczywistnić plany objęcia władzy. Po tym wydarzeniu, Albus stał się bardzo nieufny w stosunku do swoich uczuć i do końca swoich dni prowadził życie w celibacie. Autorka po raz pierwszy podobno powiedziała o homoseksualizmie dyrektora, kiedy zawetowała zdanie o rzekomej kobiecie Dumbledore'a w scenariuszu do jednego z filmów. Oficjalne ogłoszenie informacji o orientacji Albusa było wielkim wydarzeniem podchwyconym przez media i wywołało duże kontrowersje. Część nietolerancyjnych fanów nadal nie może się z tym pogodzić. * Albus Dumbledore napisał wstępy dla Baśni barda Beedle'a, w której stwierdził m.in., że ciężko pracował, aby Lucjusz Malfoy był najmniej ulubionym sługą Voldemorta. W przedmowach do Fantastycznych zwierząt i jak je znaleźć oraz Quidditcha przez wieki, Dumbledore łączy Comic Relief ze światem czarodziejskim. * Albus był przedostatnim Czarodziejem Miesiąca na oficjalnej stronie JKR. * W "Insygniach Śmierci, części pierwszej" przedstawione jest, że Albus został pochowany na wyspie, na której w "Więźniu Azkabanu" spacerował Harry i Remus Lupin. * W "Księciu Półkrwi", Albus Dumbledore mówi do Malfoya, że wiele lat temu znał chłopaka, który dokonał złych wyborów, podobnie jak Draco. Po filmie fani zastanawiali się czy Dumbledore'owi chodziło o Toma Riddle'a, Severusa Snape'a, Gellerta Grindelwalda czy samego siebie. * Bardzo wiele fanów zauważyło podobieństwo Dumbledore'a do Gandalfa z powieść JRR Tolkiena. JKR powiedziała jednak, że się na nim nie wzorowała. Ciekawostki mały * Miał 116 lat, kiedy zmarł. * Jego ulubiona konfitura ma smak malinowy. * J.K. Rowling podaje, że Dumbledore był gejem. Zapałał on w młodości uczuciem do swojego ówczesnego przyjaciela – Gellerta Grindelwalda. Gdy Gellert zwrócił się w stronę czarnej magii, Dumbledore załamał się. Ta miłość była dla niego wielką tragedią. Na przykładzie miłości Albusa do Gellerta J.K Rowling pokazuje, że miłość potrafi całkowicie zaślepić. * Nie lubi fasolek wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta, bo w młodości trafił na fasolkę o smaku wymiocin. * Albus w młodości miał kasztanowe włosy. Dowiadujemy się o tym w książce Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi, w Myślodsiewni, gdzie Dumbledore pokazuje Harry'emu swoje pierwsze spotkanie z Tomem Riddle'em. * Dumbledore to po angielsku trzmiel. * Był jedynym dyrektorem Hogwartu, który oswoił feniksa. * Kiedy był zdenerwowany (choć rzadko to się zdarzało) biła z niego czysta potęga magiczna. * Dumbledore miał bliznę w kształcie planu londyńskiego metra. * Evanna Lynch nazwała swojego kota Dumbledore. * Według karty z czekoladowych żab Dumbledore lubi muzykę kameralną i kręgle. * J.K. Rowling powiedziała w jednym z wywiadów, że Dumbledore był postacią, którą najbardziej chciałaby zaprosić na kolację i porozmawiać. * Początkowo propozycje odegrania roli Dumbledore'a otrzymał Ian McKellen (odgrywający rolę Gandalfa w adaptacjach Władcy Pierścieni). Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) mały|Albus Dumbledore jako figurka LEGO * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Baśnie Barda Beedle'a * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz * Quidditch przez wieki (świat realny) * Wizard of the Month * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * LEGO Harry Potter * LEGO Dimensions * Pottermore * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) ar:ألباس دمبلدور ca:Albus Dumbledore cs:Albus Brumbál da:Albus Dumbledore de:Albus Dumbledore de2:Albus Dumbledore el:Άλμπους Ντάμπλντορ en:Albus Dumbledore es:Albus Dumbledore et:Albus Dumbledore fi:Albus Dumbledore fr:Albus Dumbledore he:אלבוס דמבלדור hu:Albus Dumbledore id:Albus Dumbledore it:Albus Silente ja:アルバス・ダンブルドア ka:ალბუს დამბულდორი lt:Albas Dumbldoras nl:Albus Perkamentus no:Albus Humlesnurr pt-br:Alvo Dumbledore ro:Albus Dumbledore ru:Альбус Дамблдор sl:Albus Dumbledore sr:Албус Дамблдор sv:Albus Dumbledore tr:Albus Dumbledore uk:Албус Дамблдор vi:Albus Dumbledore zh:阿不思•邓布利多 Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Dyrektorzy Hogwartu Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1881 Kategoria:Zmarli w 1997 Kategoria:Właściciele Czarnej Różdżki Kategoria:Czarodzieje z kart z czekoladowych żab Kategoria:Kawalerzy Orderu Merlina Kategoria:Rodzina Dumbledore Kategoria:Prefekci Hogwartu Kategoria:Nauczyciele transmutacji Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1892 Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Doliny Godryka Kategoria:Uczestnicy pojedynku w Dolinie Godryka Kategoria:Czarodzieje Miesiąca Kategoria:Zwolennicy Gellerta Grindelwalda